Change of Events
by superimperfection
Summary: My version of events set after their crash. Lauren and Joey are struggling being apart, will they get through the other side to be reunited? Can true love really conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

Change of Events

Chapter 1

The room was dark, curtains still closed, no sound at all. Lauren sat on the sofa staring blankly at the wall which she had been doing for the past hour. Her eyes occasionally fluttering as tears came, sighing she pushed them back refusing to cry again, refusing to care.

Closing her eyes, the images from the crash flooded her mind. The way she and her cousin lover laughed within each other's company before losing control of the car swerving into the nearest building as it all went dark. Blood dripping down her forehead, Joey holding her close to his body never wanting to let her go, protecting her the best he could.

Opening her eyes up again, her thoughts came to the next part, how he broke her heart after someone for once made it better. Calling their relationship, their love a mistake. Leaving her sobbing in the hospital bed, the old Lauren returning within seconds.

A few days had passed, Lauren hadn't seen Joey since the night at the hospital, if she did her heart would crumble further not knowing if she could actually take any more heart break. Sure she had text him, just wanting an honest answer to why things had turned out this way.

"_I don't understand, you promised you wouldn't hurt me_" was the first she sent.

**NO REPLY**

"_I just need to know why Joey_" sending this one knowing she yet again would get a response. Sending one final text as she began to give up.

"_I give up, have it your way_" the tears forming in her swollen eyes, the pain of her heart taking over the physical pain.

Standing up from the sofa, she shuffled towards the door, heading up for a hot bath hoping it would soothe the pain or at least numb it.

Joey sighed, reading through the messages Lauren had sent him. His heart breaking as they came one after another, desperate to reply, but desperate to keep her safe. The final one sent him over the edge. She had given up. Running his fingers through his hair, a small tear rolled down his cheek hitting the phone screen where the message read. Never before had he loved someone as much as Lauren, yet here he was unable to be with her. Deciding it was finally time to move on, knowing seeing Lauren around the square each day would kill him, he went to collect the rest of his belongings from number 5, in hope Lauren wasn't there.

Struggling Lauren managed to get herself into the bath, the past two days she had relied on her mum to help her in and out of it, the pain of her ribs being the main problem. The hot bath water washed over her body, she finally felt relaxed and calm, not even letting herself think of Joey. Having enough of the bath she tried lifting herself out but failed miserable, gasping at her ribs. Sitting back down in the bath she sighed, god knows how long she would be there waiting for Tanya.

Hearing the front door unlock, a wash of relief overcome her, she wouldn't be stuck in a cold bath the whole day.

"Mum, is that you? I need help I'm stuck in the bath" laughing slightly at how ridiculous it was.

Hearing no reply from her mum she called out again.

"MUM, please I need help" getting frustrated that her mum couldn't hear her.

Just as she was about to call out again, she heard footsteps approaching the bathroom room, watching as it opened slowly, only to be faced with the person she really didn't want to see.

"Sorry I was just getting my stuff" Joey mumbled, trying not to look her in the eye knowing he would crumble if he did.

Lauren didn't know what to say, desperately searching for words.

"Can you just call my mum to come help me" he decided to skip the pleasantries.

"There's no point I'll help you" he said shutting the bathroom door behind him.

"No no, it's fine I don't need your help" she muttered, trying to cover her naked body with the bubbles in her bath.

"Lauren I'm here I might as well, plus you look cold" motioning to the goosebumps forming on her skin.

"Fine" she snapped, as he approached the bath, placing his hands underneath her wet arms and gently lifting her out, trying not to moan as his eyes grazed down her naked wet frame, her perfect curves and lines, her wet hair trailed down her back. Reaching over he picked up her towel, wrapping around her body, feeling her wince as it tightened over her ribs.

"Sorry" he whispered, feeling her wince.

"It's my ribs" she replied, holding onto his hand, as one foot come in contact with the floor followed by the other. Once she was out, her body wouldn't let her hand realise his, knowing this might be the last time she saw him.

Finally snapping out of her trance she snatched her hand away from his, her eyes catching his for a second before leaving the bathroom and heading to her room. Sitting down on the bed, she run her hand over her face, noticing Joey stood in the door way leaning against the frame.

Silence fell upon them as their eyes just stuck with one and other not being able to break the look.

"Why are you here" she whispered, "Why are you doing this to me" her voice breaking slightly.

"It's the right thing to do" he replied, not wanting his emotions to get the better of him.

"Where are you going to stay?" seeing the bags full of his belongings at his feet.

"Spare room at Poppy's" replying just as blunt as before.

"Oh" she said looking down at her feet, feeling the tears rising again

"I better go" seeing how upset she was becoming not wanting to cause her any more pain.

"See you, thanks again" she said, getting up and walking towards the door and closing it, her body leaning against it as the tears trailed down her pink cheeks. Seeing him was harder than she ever could imagine.

Joey left number 5 heading over to his new home, glancing back at the house, he wished he could run back over, pull Lauren into his arms tell her he was wrong, tell her he loved her. But it was for the best, even if he had to spend every day seeing the women he loved from a distance it was better than her being locked up for a mistake.

This is how it was going to be from now on, slinging his bag over his shoulder and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Change of Events – Chapter 2

Lauren couldn't shake off the feeling of his hands on her wet body yesterday. How he let his hands skim down her arms before letting go. She lay there just thinking of him, leaving across the square knowing he didn't want to be with her. Crying softly into her pillow, she reached a decision.

"Snap out of it" she said inwardly, sitting upright. "If you want him you go and get him" deciding enough was enough, she had so many questions and no answers.

Pulling on a large jumper and leggings with difficulty, her ribs causing her more pain as she moved around, she headed towards Dot's where Joey was now living.

Taking a deep breath she knocked lightly on the door, a panic feeling overwhelming her as she was about to walk away she heard the door creak open followed by a sigh.

"Lauren what are you doing here?" standing in the doorway with just his tracksuit bottoms on, hanging on his waist, his chiselled chest bulging. She gulped, remembering how hot he actually was.

"We need to talk, and I'm not leaving until you explain" she said confidently crossing her arms, her face scrunching slightly as she caught her bruised rib.

"You shouldn't be out, your still recovering" he replied seeing she was still hurt.

"Don't change the subject, I want an explanation" feeling herself shake slightly with anger. "You broke my heart and I want to know why" biting down hard on her lip to stop herself crying.

"I already said, me and you were a mistake" hating himself for what he was telling her.

You liar, his head was telling him.

"Since when because you didn't mention it when we were going away together" getting annoyed at how blunt he was being towards her. "Was that the plan, we go away for a bit you get bored then ditch me? Because your just a player" she snapped.

"You're right I am a player" his heart hurting as he continued to lie.

"And I got played" she choked out, not being able to control herself anymore as the tears streamed down her face, wiping away at them fiercely she turned on her heel heading to the one place she knew she could be numb.

Joey fought hard against the urge to run after her, she was in a state and he just wanted this torture to be over. Shutting the front door he slid himself down it so he was sitting on the floor, his head in his hands as the emotion got too much for him.

Lauren was slumped over a table in The Vic. Hidden in the corner from anyone. Downing her 6th drink she was well and truly drunk. Getting up to get another, she faced the disapproving eyes of Alfie.

"Lauren babe, I can't serve you anymore" rubbing his hand on her arm, seeing the clear pain in her eyes.

"Fine" she hiccupped, leaving the pub and heading to R&R where she knew she would be served.

Lauren knew exactly how to get drinks, she flirted outrageously with boys that walked through the door until they bought her a drink. One in particular taking a keen liking to her.

Sitting in a booth at R&R Lauren listened to probably the most boring man she had ever talked to tell her his life story just so she could get another drink. In some sense it was lucky she was drunk because if she was sober she would of left by now. Her eyes drifted to the bar where Joey had just started his shift. He clocked her instantly, watching as some creep brushed his hands up and down her thigh, Lauren clearly drunk beyond the point of no return. His focus flicked between serving and Lauren, that constant protective feeling washing through his veins.

"Lets go outside" the bloke whispered to Lauren knowing he could take advantage of her.

Lauren nodded unwittingly, letting his pull her up to stand, her ribs feeling a little better from the alcohol. Walking past the bar and up the stairs, Joey felt sick, it was his own fault he knew that, but he couldn't stand Lauren being with someone else.

"So would you like to go back to my place" he whispered into her ear, Lauren now backed up to a wall. She felt uncomfortable but the lack of strength she had from her ribs and the amount of alcohol swimming in her veins made her vulnerable and weak, too week to push him away.

"No thanks" she smirked, letting her sarcasm take control.

"But you were well up for it, thought you would be easy" he replied, knowing she was rejecting him.

"I am not easy, I used you to buy me drinks" she snapped back, trying to push him off her.

"Your just a dirty little slut" he spat back, gripping onto her wrists and holding her still.

"Please let go of me" her voice shaking as she knew where this might go.

He laughed in her face as he continued to get closer to her, Lauren moving her face away from his, her hands hurting as his grip got tighter.

"Let me go please" panic arising in her voice.

Joey felt this overwhelming feeling of panic and worry. Lauren hadn't come back in, he didn't want that creep to take advantage of her because of him. Deciding he would just go check she was okay, he headed up the stairs and outside. Glancing around he couldn't see her, sighing he was about to make his way back down when he heard her voice.

"Your hurting me, please let me go" the cries in her voice overpowering anything.

Looking to the alleyway at the side of R&R Joey ran over, seeing Lauren completely backed up against the wall, tear stains down her face, the bloke holding her hands to the side of her body.

Anger taking over, Joey swung at the bloke knocking him spark out, pulling Lauren from the alleyway and into his arms, sobbing into his chest.

"It's okay I got you" running his fingers through her hair trying to calm the erratic girl in his embrace.

"Why don't you love me" he heard her whisper to his chest, his heart breaking at that moment. Feeling Lauren pushing herself away from him, he watched as she wiped the tears away trying to gain control of her emotions.

"Thanks" she said before walking off towards number 5. Joey watching until he saw her get into the house.

**This was going to be harder than he ever imagined.**


	3. Chapter 3

Change of Events – Chapter 3

The rest of the week Lauren spent inside not wanting to bump into Joey. Letting herself physically heal, her ribs finally feeling better so she could do normal things again. Stretching she got out of bed, deciding that from now on Joey Branning was not going to have a hold over her. She was going to live her life with or without him and right now it was without him. Pulling on her favourite black skinny jeans and tight top followed by leather jacket, she applied a bit of make up and left her hair wavy. Finally looking like herself again, she took a deep breath before heading out to face the day.

Deciding the head to the café to see Lucy she walked past Dot's not even giving it a glance which didn't go unnoticed by Joey who was stood looking out the window. Lauren looked different, he hadn't see her for a week, the last time was at the club where she seemed a wreck, now she looked her normal feisty self, strutting towards the market without a care in the world.

"Alright Luce" she said walking into the café and joining Fats and Tyler at a table.

"Where have you been? We've missed you" Lucy replied, hugging her friend before going to serve another customer.

"Yeah baby girl where you been?" Fats said clearly missing his friend.

"Getting better you know after the crash" she replied, trying to skip the part about the crash.

"How's Joey?" Tyler piped up, not noticing Lauren tense slightly at his name.

"Fine, he's always fine ain't he" keeping her reply short. "Anyways who fancies club tonight?" she said wanting to spend some time with her mates, a decent night out after all the drama that transpired over the past few weeks.

"I'm down for that baby girl, I'll round up Pops and Alice, see you later" Fats said getting up and kissing his friends cheek and leaving for work.

"Laters Fats" she replied, turning to Tyler "Get Whit and Tam out be good laugh" smiling to her friend across the table.

"Sure thing, I better get back to the stall see you all later then, R&R 10pm?" Tyler replied paying Lucy and heading to the stall.

"Right Luce, put me to good use here" Lauren said shocking her friend, Lauren rarely offered to help out at the café.

"You do the till, I'll do the food" Lucy smiled back letting her best friend help her out.

The day was busy, the regulars popping in for their usual's including one regular in particular.

"What can I get you?" she asked bluntly to the boy stood the over side of the counter.

"Umm a tea to go please" he replied, slightly confused as to why she was there.

Lauren made his drink, handing it over to him, their fingers brushing against each other, she felt her heart race slightly at the contact and her cheeks flush pink which didn't go amiss.

"Thanks bye" he said walking out the café, turning to take another look at the girl he loved who seemed the best she had been for a while.

The day flew by as Lucy let Lauren go home to get ready, Lucy deciding not to go out as she had to look after Bobby. After showering and ridding herself of the café smell, Lauren chose her outfit for the night. A tight white one shoulder bodycon dress matching with her favourite red heels. Applying some make up and curling her hair so it now sat on her shoulders she was finally ready for a good night out.

"Have fun darling, don't get to drunk" Tanya called through to Lauren who was about to leave.

"I wont mum, see ya" she replied, pulling on her winter coat and heading over to R&R to meet the gang.

Shrugging off her coat and giving it to the women in the cloakroom she walked into the club her eyes searching for her friends, spotting them at a booth in the corner she made her way over.

"Damn baby girl you look fine" Fats commented standing up and hugging his friend.

"Thanks Fats" she blushed, hugging the rest of her friends.

"You look gorgeous Lo" Whitney said sitting back down next to Tyler.

"Right drinks who wants one?" shouting of the loud music of the club.

"Just me please babe" replied Poppy, going to stand up to join Lauren.

"It's okay I'll get them Pops be two minutes" walking over to the bar, when she saw who was working. Of course Joey was, she took a deep breath before joining the queue at the bar. She wasn't going to let him get the better of her. She was fierce tonight and he wasn't going to change that. As the queue decreased she was next in line, moving forward and resting her clutch bag on the bar when he glanced up to see it was her. He gulped taking in her appearance. She looked hot as hell, the dress clinging to her perfectly toned body, her lips painted red, hair sat on her shoulders.

"Umm what can I get you?" he said trying hard not to look at her.

"Two vodka and cokes please" she replied bluntly playing him at his own game.

He nodded as he whizzed around the bar making her drinks, handing them over as she gave him the money, turning and strutting away knowing full well his eyes were on one place..her bum. Turning around she wasn't wrong his mouth practically hung open, until he saw he got caught regaining his expression and serving the next customer.

After a few more drinks Lauren felt ready to dance, dragging Whitney up with her they made their way onto the dance floor, a group of boys studying them from afar, Joey noticing this. He watched as Lauren swung her hips side to side, throwing her head back and laughing with her friend. She looked like the old Lauren, she looked like she had got over him.

His eyes still glued on her body, he saw her throw a few looks his way, that Lauren Branning flirty smile wiped across her face, she couldn't stop herself from winking at him taking Joey completely by surprise. Maybe she wasn't over him.

The group of lads headed over to the dance floor to try it on with the girls, Joey watched in amusement as Lauren rejected one after the other, she had a way with words that was for sure, the boys all walking away with disappointment.

"Why did you do that?" Whitney laughed at Laurens harshness with the boys.

"Did you see them, they were fresh out of primary school" she laughed, her eye catching Joey's again.

"You Branning are harsh" she replied as they continued to dance.

"I need a pee" Lauren suddenly exclaimed, the drinks finally catching up with her bladder. Whitney shook her head as Lauren made her way across the dance floor towards the toilet.

She felt herself being pulled into the club office, just as she was about to scream for help she saw it was Joey, sighing from relief that it wasn't someone random.

"You scared me" she said slapping his arm.

"Sorry" he chuckled, letting his fingers brush a piece of hair away from her face.

"What do you want Joey?" she suddenly put her walls back up.

"You" he said honestly, the word escaping his lips before he had a second to think.

"Tough" she replied walking over to the door.

"Please Lauren we need to tal.."

"NO" she said cutting in as he was talking.

"You don't get to do this to me Joey, you were the one who broke up with me, it was your choice, you don't just get me back when you decide" feeling a little angry.

He wasn't sure how to reply to her instead, he stepped forward cupping her face in his hands and pulling her towards him, his lips brushing over hers, pressing them onto hers and kissing her the way he had wanted to for the past couple of weeks. Lauren let a moan leave her lips as she wound her arms around his neck pressing their bodies together, giving into her heart.

His hands trailed up the side of her dress, cupping her bum.

Lauren pulled away breathlessly wiping her wet mouth before planting a harsh slap across his face. Joeys hand instantly holding his cheek.

"You don't just get to kiss me and expect everything to be fine" she shouted, feeling stupid for letting him do it.

"I need to explain it all too you Lauren" he said rubbing his cheek knowing he deserved that slap.

"Go on then" she snapped back, pulling her dress down from where it had risen up.

"Not here, in private meet me tomorrow please" he pleaded with her as she went to the door go back and join her friends.

Turning back she said **"I'll think about it"** throwing the door open and strutting back out.


	4. Chapter 4

Change of Events – Chapter 4

Only a short chapter, but I think I've been nice giving you four chapters on first day or posting! :)

Lauren lay in bed that night, considering Joeys request to meet her. Unsure whether to go or not, if she did face the fear of him breaking her heart again. Could she really go through that again, painful enough once a second time life shattering.

Joey sat up most the night after his shift just like Lauren. After seeing her go from the worst to the best he decided she deserved the truth, and maybe she will forgive him, give him another chance because life without Lauren was proving to be rubbish. Considering what they were both willing to give up everything to be together.

Morning broke, both feeling tired after sleepless nights.

**TEXT**

_Please give me a chance to explain, meet me at the park half hour J xox_

Lauren studied the text, he seemed sincere, even slightly desperate for her to go see him. Sitting up she decided not to reply, making him sweat a bit more, after everything he had put her through he deserved it.

Slipping on her black leather skirt and shirt, she headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Where you off to darling?" Tanya quizzed, seeing her daughter dressed in one of her favourite outfits.

"Café to see Luce nosey" she replied sarcastically, nicking a piece of toast and heading out.

Joey sat in the park, Lauren was late, she hadn't returned his texts or calls. It was a slim shot that she would show up after all he lied to her and broke her heart. He wouldn't blame her if she never spoke to him again.

"Hi" she said, stepping in front of him, he hadn't noticed her show up, his thoughts clouding his mind.

"I didn't think you would come" he replied, shifting over to let her sit down.

"I nearly didn't" looking down at her feet, knowing she would be sucked right back in if she looked him in the eye.

"I wouldn't blame you, I made your life hell the past few weeks" putting a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah you have" she snapped back moving her face away from his hands. Joey sighed letting his hand drop back to his lap.

"I want answers that's all I'm here for" she continued "Why did you break up with me?" crossing her arms over her chest.

"Derek" he replied, just one name, she should of guessed.

"He wanted me to move in with him, be this great son or break up with you" holding his head in his hands feeling ashamed he let Derek win. "He said he would go to the police and say it was you driving if I didn't, I had to protect you" looking up at Lauren who had tears in her eyes.

"You protected me by breaking my heart, after all we've been through why weren't you straight with me, we could of worked it out together" feeling angrier now than before, Derek of course had to ruin everything because he ruined his relationship with his son.

"I thought I was doing the right thing, I could see you go to jail Lauren" taking her hand in his.

She looked at him in the eyes finally, seeing the pain that Derek had caused. Reaching out with her other hand she stroked his cheek, he had only done this to protect her.

"Hey, look at me" she whispered waiting for their eyes to connect.

Joey looked up their eyes meeting so many emotions running through their heads and hearts. Leaning in towards her he placed a kiss on her warm lips, feeling her respond slightly before pulling away from him.

"I can't be with you yet" she whispered their foreheads resting on one and others.

"I promise I will win back your trust Lauren" he replied stroking her cheek.

Leaning back she sighed running her hands through her hair, "What are we going to do about Derek?" feeling slightly concerned about her evil uncle.

"We carry on like before until after my trial, then it's too late for him to do anything" he smirked, his plan seemed quite straight forward.

"When is the court date?" guilt washing over her.

"3 weeks today, that's all we have to wait" rubbing her back to soothe the guilt he knew she was feeling.

"Looks like you got 3 weeks to prove yourself to me Branning" she stood up and walked away, her hips swaying with the wind blowing her hair.

"I like a challenge" he shouted back, watching the girl he loved turn around and smirk before leaving the park.

Joey sat there for a moment, sure his plan seemed simply enough but hiding anything from Derek was always going to be hard. He seemed to have eyes everywhere you go ,knowing exactly what you're doing all the time. They were going to have to be extra careful especially Laurens freedom hanging in the balance. But she was worth it, she was the one.


	5. Chapter 5

Change of Events – Chapter 5

Lauren sat in the living room that evening, her dad next to her silently watching the TV. A small smile appeared across her face, not going unnoticed by Max, who hadn't seen his eldest daughter smile in a month.

"What's got you smiling babe?" he quizzed, taking an interest in the expression on her face.

"Nothing much, just things are looking up" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Lauren babe, your my daughter I can read you like a book, spill" he said turning the Tv off and focusing his attention on her.

Taking a deep breath she considered her next move, tell her dad the truth the full truth and hope he supports her choice and doesn't murder Joey and Derek, or suck it up and blag her way through. Problem was she was fed up of lies, feeling as if her life was wrapped in lies from birth.

"You're going to kill me" she whispered, feeling ridiculously nervous.

"Babe I would never do that, come on you can tell me anything after everything we've through" rubbing her back, hoping she would open up.

"You asked for it" she muttered, turning to face him, "I'm in love with Joey, we've been together and the night of the crash we were running away together because Derek found out" taking another deep breath "Then I was driving and crashed but I had a drink so Joey took the blame to protect me and uncle Derek came and blackmailed Joey so he had to break up with me otherwise Derek would retract his statement and said I'd go to jail" stopping for a moment to take in his reaction. Max's face went blank, no emotion showing at all, they sat in silence for what seemed like hours.

"Dad? Say something" she whispered again.

"Oh Lauren, why do you get yourself in some messes" he sighed rubbing his hand over his head trying to figure it all out.

"I know I'm sorry, but I love him dad its simple" she replied, that smile creeping back across her shy face.

"I can tell that by the smile on your face babe" he replied leaning back against the sofa. "I'm angry though Lauren, why didn't you tell me about you two earlier and why on earth had my thug brother got involved" his anger slightly surfacing, why did Derek have to be involved with everything bad.

"You can't tell anyone dad please" suddenly panicking.

"You can trust me babe, but I don't like this hold Derek has over you two" feeling little bit anxious.

"It's okay, we have a plan were going to keep our heads down till Joey's court case then once it's done Derek can't do anything about it" a smug smirk appearing.

"Just be careful, I'll do my bit and keep him occupied babe, but I do want a word with Joey so text him to come over" standing up and pouring himself a whiskey.

"Oh dad really? How embarrassing" she chuckled, whipping out her phone and texting Joey.

**"Don't kill me, but dad wants a word with you come over L x"**

**"Oh fuck Lauren, I'm not leaving yours alive, be 5 J x"**

"He's coming, please don't be hard on him, he's already got me being mean he don't need you" Max pulling his daughter into a tight hug.

"He means a lot too you babe I can see, I just need a word" kissing her head as they heard the door knock.

Lauren got up and walked to answer it finding a nervous Joey standing there, panic written across his face.

"Sorry" she whispered, trying to stifle a giggle as he walked into the living room, Lauren shutting the door as he did and sat on the stairs trying to listen.

"Uhh uncle Max, I errm" struggling to find the words.

"Relax Joe, I know everything about you and Lo and Derek" passing Joey a whiskey as he topped his glass up.

"Oh" he replied simply, still unsure what to say to his uncle.

"It's not what a dreamed of for my daughter but the past few weeks she has been a mess then tonight I noticed a change in her she was smiling and that is down to you" sitting opposite Joey, "So I will let you keep seeing her, but this thing with Derek has to be played carefully".

"I can't risk her going to jail Max" Joey suddenly blurted out finally finding his words.

"She won't I promise you, but you stay out of Derek's way at all costs leave him to me okay?" Max holding his hand out for Joey to shake which he did.

"Thanks uncle Max, can I go see Lauren now?" standing up and handing Max his glass.

"Sure, but no funny business" he replied deadly serious.

Lauren hurried upstairs, tip toeing into her bedroom, luckily Abi free as she was with Jay, scrambling onto her bed she pulled out a book, pretending to read it as her door opened, Joey popping his head around.

"Books upside down babe" he chuckled, knowing full well she had been listening.

"Damn" she muttered chucking it to the side and sitting up.

"Your dad said no funny business so I'm going to keep the door open" he said propping it open and sitting down next to her.

"There wouldn't be anyways as you still need to prove yourself to me" she replied smirking, she was going to enjoy his grovelling.

"And I promised I would, so here is the first thing" pulling out a piece of paper from his back pocket and handing it to her.

"What's this?" she questioned as she began opening it up to be stopped by Joey.

"Don't read it till I've gone" placing a sweet kiss onto her cheek, "I better go, see you later" getting up and walking to the door, "My hearts in that" he quickly said before leaving her room, seconds later the front door slammed shut.

Lauren felt apprehensive opening it, not sure what she would find, whether it was the god honest truth about her the good and the very bad.

Looking at it, she noticed his scruffy hand writing, typical bloke writing, laughing a little she began to read it.

_If someone was to read this who wasn't you, they would realise how much of a sop I am. Showing my emotion has never been a strong point because I've never needed to be so open with anyone until I met you._

_God women you made me show not one emotion but all of them, from happiness to sadness, anger to laughter, everything and I guess I want to say thank you for making such a better person._

_I always thought it would be easy to push aside my feelings for you because you were practically off limits, how wrong was I. They were constantly front and centre, you Lauren were front and centre._

_I know its going to be hard for you to believe me when I say I love you, because I haven't proved I have recently, but I do and I'm willing to risk it all if you are too._

_You're the one_

_J xox_

Lauren brushed away the tears that trickled down her pink cheeks, feeling herself blush at his letter. He was right he wasn't good at emotions, but one simple letter proved it all. Folding it back up and placing it in her top draw she lay back on her bed, his words going round and round in her head.

Max popped his head around his daughter's bedroom door, seeing her smiling away to herself.

"Joey forgiven then?" he questioned snapping her from her trance.

"Not quite yet" she replied giggling to herself, "Still needs a bit more grovelling" getting up off the bed she ran over to Max hugging him again.

"What's this for?" kissing her head.

"For understanding, I love you dad" feeling herself well up again.

"Love you too babe" he replied, pulling his daughter closer.

Joey paced his bedroom, he hadn't heard from Lauren since he gave her the letter, he wasn't sure how she would take it to be honest, Lauren wasn't one for soppy romantic gestures, but he had to prove himself somehow. Looking over he saw his phone flash up, Lauren's picture lighting his phone up.

"Hello" his voice sounding husky.

He heard her sigh, before saying.

"I love you too" and hanging up.


	6. Chapter 6

Change of Events – Chapter 6

The front door of number 5 received an unwelcome knock the following morning. Uncle Derek stood waiting for someone to answer.

"Ah Lauren, nice to see you up and not drunk" he chuckled walking past her and into the house.

"Come in why don't you" she muttered, feeling an overwhelming sense of anger towards him.

"Where's you dad?" glancing into the living room then the kitchen.

"Out" she replied bluntly, not wanting to talk to him.

"Well tell him I stopped by" he replied, smirking his creepiest smirk and leaving the house, Lauren slamming the door shut and returning to the living room. God she hated that man, how could one person cause so much pain within a family. She sighed looking down at her phone, she had hoped she would hear from Joey, but not a word.

The front door was once again disturbed as another knock was laid upon it. Lauren had only just got comfortable again.

"No one's home" she shouted, assuming it was a sales person.

"Very convincing" the voice replied making her jump.

"Joey?" slowly getting up from the sofa and making her way to the door.

"So someone is home then" he chuckled as she let him in, guiding him towards the kitchen.

"How can I help you?" she quizzed, making herself and Joey and drink knowing he would most likely want a strong coffee.

"I was hoping you would spend the day with me?" feeling slightly nervous at asking her, she had the right to reject him at any point.

"Wouldn't you be so lucky" she replied, giggling her adorable signature Lauren Branning giggle.

"Well I have been before" he smirked, a second meaning to his response.

"Fine I am at your disposal, what are we doing?" perching herself up onto the kitchen counter, handing Joey his mug. He smirked down at his cup, she remembered how exactly he liked his coffee without him even asking her for it.

"It's nothing exciting, I was going to say maybe chilled day favourite movies and snacks, get reacquainted?" he plan sounding a little boring as he said it too her.

"Sounds perfect" she replied hoping back off the counter and dragging him into the living room. Thank god Lauren was a girl who loved the simple things in life. A day in with Joey was all she wanted.

"What shall we watch?" she asked, raking through her DVD collection, knowing their tastes in DVD's were miles apart.

"White Chicks?" she said holding up the case.

"Perfect" he replied, laying out all the crisps he had picked up and sweets on the coffee table.

"Sweet tangtastics are my favourite" she said quickly grabbing a hand full and sitting next to him on the sofa, watching Joey smirk at her.

"Didn't know that, see learning something new about you already" watching her gobble up the sweets he had bought, the occasionally glances between each other.

"You dad came round this morning" she chirped up breaking the silence between them, Joey paused the film turning his attention towards her.

"What did he want?" actually interested in something to do with his dad.

"Well firstly he insulted me, then asked after my dad, I actually just wanted to punch him right then and there" feeling that anger rise up inside of her again.

"Sounds like him utter prick" Joey replied, seeing Laurens face go tensed obviously thinking about Derek.

"In a few weeks babe, we won't have to worry about him" moving closer to Lauren and brushing a piece of hair behind her ear, Lauren instantly fallen into the touch.

The stayed like this for a few seconds, Joey revelling in the feeling of Lauren letting him touch her, be close to her again. Lauren loving the sensation that rushed through her body when his hand touches her body. That feeling she had been craving.

Lauren broke the moment, looking up into his brown eyes seeing them soften as she placed her fingers on his cheeks, brushing lightly over his skin, letting her fingers trailing down to his lips.

"Kiss me" she whispered.

Joey just nodded in response. Shifting slightly closer to her body he could feel the warm radiate from her. Cupping her soft face between his hands, he hesitated as their lips lightly touched each other, before applying more pressure. Lauren slid her tongue into his mouth as he returned the sentiment. Joey moved one of his hands to her lower back, feeling the bare skin between her top and leggings, his fingers tracing the line of her leggings, making Lauren wriggly under his touch. It was like a fire had been lit between the pair. Weeks spent apart in agony and pain, finally being forgotten as their lips danced together.

Joey was surprised by her next move as she swung her leg over his lap so she was now straddling him, wrapping her arms around his neck edging herself closer to him. Letting her crutch graze over his, hearing a satisfying groan release from his busy lips. She had dreamt of the moment when she could finally kiss him again, feel him beneath her, it was heaven.

Joey left her lips, kissing his way down her neck, Lauren tipping her head back so he could access more of her.

"Joey" she moaned his name tripping from her lips. His hands creeping up underneath her top, cupping her small breasts when he reached them, Lauren gasping at the pleasure of his touch. She felt him harden beneath her, his growing erection desperately wanting to burst from him jeans.

"Wait stop" she gasped, knowing where this was heading.

"What's wrong babe?" wondering if he had pushed it too far.

"Before this goes further, I need to know you won't leave again" she sighed, looking into his eyes for complete honesty.

"I'm not going anywhere babe, ever" placing a small kiss onto her cheek, feeling her blush.

"Promise me".

"I promise you Lauren" now kissing her lips.

Lauren groaned again, pulling herself into his body again, feeling him tighten his grip on her waist, picking her up from the sofa, their lips never leaving one and others as he made the way upstairs and into her bedroom.

Laying her slender frame down onto the bed, he pulled her top from her body, discarding it onto the floor. Laying kisses across her stomach, as she fiddled with the buttons on his shirt, pulling down off of his shoulders.

"I've missed this" he mumbled, his fingers touching the top of her leggings before swiftly pulling them down from her legs, chucking them on the floor next to her top and his shirt.

"I've missed you" she replied, taking his jeans off of his toned legs leaving them in their underwear. Joey trailing his eyes down over her body, taking in every inch of it. Reaching round he unclasped her bra pulling from her chest. Lauren wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing his boxers down from his hard erection, exposing it. Lauren grasping it within her hand, Joey hissing through his teeth as the satisfaction. Taking hold of her now wet knickers he discarded of them quickly, hovering over, he moved the hair away from her face, seeing the breath taking smile creep across her face, before he entered gently into her. Lauren digging her nails into his shoulder blades as the pleasure intensified, finally feeling him inside of her as he picked up speed, his thrusts faster and harder. Hearing Lauren whimper he knew she was near, feeling her unravel beneath him send him off the edge, burying his head in the crook of her neck.

"Joey" she screamed his name, hitting hers seconds later. Collapsing onto her sweaty body, he rolled off, pulling her into his arms both trying to catch their breath.

The door slammed shut down stairs, Lauren looked up at Joey not sure what to do next.

"Hide quick" she whispered, pushing him out of her bed, kicking his boxers that were across the other side over to him as he pulled them on, hiding himself behind her door.

"Lauren?" Abi called, making her way upstairs, flinging their door open.

"Why are you in bed?" she asked her sister.

"Don't feel well" Lauren snapped back, wanting Abi to leave the room, glancing a look over to Joey who was stood silently behind the door trying not to laugh.

"Oh okay, well get better, I'm going to the café" shutting the bedroom door behind her, the footsteps descending and the front door slamming shut.

"That was close" Joey burst out laughing, pulling his jeans back on.

"Um why are you putting those back on, I'm not done with you yet" Lauren replied grabbing him by his top, Joey falling back down on top of her.


	7. Chapter 7

Change of Events – Chapter 7

"So I'm guessing this means you forgive me?" Joey whispered brushing her hair away from her face as they lay entwined in Laurens small bed.

"Maybe, maybe not" she replied, propping herself up on her arms to look at him.

"I'm sorry I hurt you babe" cupping her small face within his hand, Lauren leaning into the touch, closing her eyes enjoying this moment.

"I'm sorry you had to" opening her eyes again to see his confused expression. "I'm sorry your dad is so awful he can't just be happy for you" seeing him realise and understand her apology.

"I promise, I'll be the best dad ever in the future" pulling her back down onto his naked chest, his fingers creating sensual patterns on her back.

"I would never doubt that babe" placing a tender kiss on his hot neck. The rest of the afternoon they lay in her bed just simply talking, finding out new things about each other they never knew, the parts they missed the first time.

"I better go babe" Joey sighed sliding out of bed and began dressing leaving a pouting Lauren. "I don't want to go, but its nearly 3pm Oscar will be back soon" stroking her cheek tenderly as she shifted from the bed wrapping her slender frame in her dressing gown.

"I know your right, it's just been a perfect day" wrapping her arms around his waist, reaching up to kiss his lips softly.

"It has hasn't it, Lauren I love you" he replied lifting her slightly off the ground to kiss her again.

"I love you too" she blushed as he settled her down on the floor, picking up his coat and heading downstairs to sneak out the back door unnoticed.

"Bye babe" he called as he went out the door, Lauren it behind her leaning her body against the door wishing he hadn't left. She didn't expect herself to forgive him so easily, unsure whether it was the Branning charm or the realisation he didn't mean to hurt her and if it could have been different it would have.

The day drew to night and the Branning family arrived home. Laurens mood change hadn't gone unnoticed by her mum, who knew about the Joey situation since the hospital. Sitting down with Lauren before she headed out, Tanya decided to quiz her on this sudden good mood.

"You seem happier?" Tanya said turning down the volume on the TV.

"I am happier" she replied simply.

"Your not seeing Joey again are you?" Tanya blurted out wanting to get straight to the point.

Lauren once again was thrown into a situation whether to tell the honest truth like she had done with Max or lie to protect herself and Joey, the more people that knew the more likely Derek would find out.

"Of course not, we just buried the hatchet decided to be friends from a distance" she lied expertly, keeping the truth to herself, yet giving a reason as to why Joey may be around the place.

"Well that Is good honey, glad you both came to sense, friends is good" she replied, not noticing the guilt ridden expression that swept Laurens face.

"Well I'm off out for a bit mum, seeing the girls I won't be late" she leapt up straightening her dress out ad rushing to the door collecting her coat and bag, heading to R&R.

Joey had been rushed off his feet tonight. The club was hectic, few staff members calling in sick, a stag do as well as the usual clubbers. Whilst serving the large queue with speed he noticed Lucy and Whitney enter the club, but no Lauren, he couldn't help but feel disappointed. Lucy pushed through the queue so she was next to get served.

"What can I get you?" he asked he bluntly, keeping conversation to a minimal.

"A vodka lemonade babe" she replied giving him a wink which she thought would be accepted with open arms.

"Sure, but don't wink at me Luce, I told you before aint gunna happen" he slid her drink across to her harshly.

"We will see" she smirked, taking her change and heading over to some seats.

Lauren arrived half an hour later after a drink with Alice in the Vic. Making her way down the stairs and over to the bar, she waited to be served by Joey, stepping up to the bar he turned to see her in all her beauty. Hair tied back into a tight bun, her body covered in a tight black dress with a dip plunge front completed with a pair of red wedges.

"My night just got a whole lot better" he said resting his toned arms on the bar, his white shirt slightly open at the top.

"So has mine" she replied her fingers touching the skin showing before taking her hand back before someone noticed.

"What can I get you babe?" hoping it wouldn't be alcohol.

"Just a coke please" she smiled sweetly, knowing he would be proud of her. Handing her the drink, Lauren decided to stay and talk for a while before joining the girls. She hadn't noticed Lucy scowling at her from across the room, studying the small things between Lauren and Joey.

"I had the full inquisition from mum earlier" twirling the straw in her drink.

"What did she say?" feeling slightly nervous, he hadn't told Lauren that Tanya knew about Derek's involvement, unsure whether he should tell her.

"Asked if I was seeing you again because I was happy, but I just said we decided to be friends so hopefully that will keep her at bay for a while" she giggled, seeing Joey's face relax a little.

"I need to tell you something" he pulled her a little closer, hoping she wouldn't fly off the handle in a full club.

"Okay your scaring me now babe" Lauren shifted her drink to the side edging closer.

"Your mum is probably asking you questions because, she knows about Dereks blackmail" he watched as her face turned to pure thunder. How could her mum keep such a huge detail secret, knowing that she was so hurt without Joey, crying to her every night.

"How long has she known?" she hissed through gritted teeth.

"Since the day after the crash, she was protecting you just like me babe, don't be angry please" he pleaded the guilt in his voice apparent.

"Lie after lie after lie, I'm fed up of lies" holding her head in her hands. Joey placed his finger under her chin to tilted her head up.

"No more lies I promise you" looking straight into her eyes, deep into her soul.

"No more lies" she replied mimicking his words, she slid off the bar stool and headed over to Lucy and Whitney. Joey watched as she walked away, her body looking divine in the tight fitted dress, showcasing her fantastic legs and bum, Lauren looked over her shoulder, catching his eye and winked before carrying on over to the girls.

"What did he want" Lucy snapped as Lauren sat down next to her.

"The usual, moan about drinking" she muttered, trying to get off the subject of Joey.

"What a bore" Lucy replied with a sting, she was clearly still hung up on Joey even though they broke up long ago. Lauren couldn't help but feel the wash of guilt. Her poor friend sitting there still hung up over someone she was seeing, whilst she was currently sleeping with him.

The girls downed their drinks one after the other, Lauren only having a few but now on soft drinks much to Joey's delight. Seeing Lauren taking control of her drinking made his heart beat more for her. Getting up from their seats they made their way onto the crowded dance floor, the music changing to classic club tunes. Joey watched from the bar as Lauren swung her hips side to side in sync with the beat, her once tight hair now slightly loose, she was an image of perfection. Lucy and Whitney headed to the toilets leaving Lauren on the dance floor enjoying the music. Joey sought this as the perfect opportunity to have some time with Lauren. Pulling her from the floor into a darkened corner of the club, she gasped as his lips crushed with force onto hers, his tongue brushing against hers, hearing the soft moan escape. Cupping her bum with his hands, he pulled her body closer into his, her hands gripping onto his biceps. Letting one hand drift from her bum to her bare thigh his hand slipped under her dress, brushing the thin material of her lace panties. Lauren gasped into his mouth knowing what he was going to do next. His fingers pushing aside the slightly damp material he entered a finger, Lauren groaning inwardly her hips shifting slightly as he entered a second.

"We haven't got long babe" he murmured against hers lips as his drifted to her hot neck, claiming it for his own. Speeding up his action, he felt her peak nestling her head into his shoulder panting as she tried to take control of her breathing.

"You are a bad influence Branning" she whispered into his ear, her fingers trailing across the line of his trousers, popping open the button and sliding the zip down, her hand reaching and grasping his length. Biting down on her lip she saw the burning desire written in his eyes. She slid down the wall in which she was propped up against, taking him within her mouth, feeling him grunt with satisfaction as she picked up a pace, feeling him shudder he released into her mouth, Lauren standing back up and wiping her mouth discreetly she gave him a smirk as he pulled his zip up followed by the button. Resting his hands either side of her head onto the wall behind her, their foreheads met.

"Lauren?" she quickly looked to her side seeing a confused Whitney gazing at her, thankfully without Lucy.

"Whit erm I erm" Lauren struggled for words Joey standing silently, knowing Whitney's feeling towards him.

**"Care to explain?".**


	8. Chapter 8

Change of Events – Chapter 8

_"Care to explain?"_

Whitney stood in front of the pair, her eyebrow raised arms crossed foot tapping waiting for an answer. Joey looked over to Lauren who had still found no words to explain, Joey decided to take over the situation hoping he would be able to side track Whitney.

"She had a bit of a run in with an over keen lad, I was trying to calm her down" he lied, feeling his palms sweat, unsure if Whitney would take the bate.

"Oh really, I didn't realise sticking your tongue down her throat counted as calming down" her eyebrow firmly raised.

"Shit" Lauren muttered, she had seen them kissing there was no backing out. "Kay Whit, I'm going to be honest because I trust you as my best friend, but what I tell you goes no further than here" Lauren paused taking a deep breath feeling Joey's hand on her lower back.

"I'm in love with Joey" she blurted out, not thinking about an order of explanation, she watched as Whitney's mouth dropped open. "We've been seeing each other, he loves me, but we have trouble with Derek so it's a secret" sighing heavily at the reality of the situation.

"Christ Lauren" Whitney replied, rubbing her forehead, "You do realise your cousins right?" she smirked slightly.

"Really? I didn't know that" Joey muttered sarcastically, Lauren slapping his arm at his rudeness.

"I know it seems wrong but its not, were in love" she stated confidently.

"Then who am I to stand in the way of love, secrets safe with me" she pulled Lauren in for a hug, comforting her best friend.

"What secret?" Lucy barged through, crossing her arms waiting for her best friends to reply. Joey made a quiet escape from the girls, going back behind the bar, Lauren scowling at him for leaving her.

"Poppy and Fats, we think they slept together" Whitney quickly interjected, seeing the relief wipe across Laurens face. Lauren taking her hand and squeezing it as a thank you.

"Eww, anyways I'm going girls early start laters" Lucy turned on her heel, leaving the club much to Joey's delight.

"Thank you Whit for understanding" Lauren hugged her again, "You're a true friend".

The following day, Lauren crept out from Dot's early before anyone was awake, she had stayed with Joey, telling her mum she was over at Whitneys.

"Bye baby" Joey kissed her cheek as she crept out the front door, blowing a kiss to him and heading for number 5 exhausted from the previous night.

Joey was about to shut the door when he saw Whitney leaving to go to breakfast club where she worked in the morning.

"Whit?" he called over to her, hoping he hadn't woke anyone up.

"Hey Joey" she replied jogging over to him, surprised he was talking to her in all honesty. They hadn't had the best relationship, snide comments flown between the two, casual flirting when he first arrived, but after messing Lucy around she had a firm opinion of him.

"I'm going to get to the point, you are going to keep quiet about me and Lauren yeah?" trying to disguise the fear in his voice.

"Of course I promise Lo didn't I" she snapped back, hating that he was questioning their friendship.

"Why would you do that though? What's in it for you?" pushing her a little further.

"Because I know what its like to be in a relationship that's frowned upon" she replied softening slightly as she remembered Billy.

"What do you mean?" Joey was now intrigued.

"I was in love with Bianca's brother Billy, people didn't like it, I know we were properly related but people thought we were, but if you love someone who cares" she replied.

"Wow, I didn't know sorry, I guess I owe you an apology for doubting that you would keep your word" he said.

"No need, just look after her yeah?" she punched his arms lightly leaving the doorstep and headed for work.

"Course" he shouted back at her, feeling he had finally made some common ground with Whitney.

Joey's phone rang half an hour later, he glanced down at the screen Lauren's picture popping up he smiled answering it almost desperate to hear her voice.

"Hey gorgeous" he greeted her, hearing her giggle a little and most likely blushing.

"Hey baby, I miss you" she said shyly

"Miss you too babe more than you know" he rolled over in bed, his nostrils breathing in her scent that was still on his pillow.

"Think I can do mission impossible and come over for cuddles?" she queried, hope tingeing her voice.

"I think its possible baby, no one is home, come through the back door" he replied, hearing her shuffling about, he then looked at his bedroom door handle seeing it drop down before opening.

"Hi" she whispered, snapping her phone shut, running and jumping on top of him, Joey still in shock.

"You are so naughty" holding onto her, deciding that she deserved a tickle.

"Don't you dare" she tried pushing herself away from him, he's strong arms holding tightly onto her, keeping her as still as possible.

"I'm not doing anything" his signature smirk sweeping his handsome face.

"You are, you know I don't like being tickled" her hands now restrained as he launched his hands onto her waist tickling her, Lauren squealing out, wriggling in his lap. He couldn't help but burst into laughter himself, enjoying this quality time with his girl. This must be what it's like to be young and in love.


	9. Chapter 9

Change of Events – Chapter 9

"I spoke to Whit earlier" Joey murmured into her soft ear as they lay entwined on his double bed. Joey stroking his fingers up and down her naked back, creating patterns on her pale skin. Lauren propped herself up onto his chest intrigued at his statement.

"What about?" she quizzed, her thumb brushing across his furrowed brow.

"Us" he replied simply, seeing a small smile crop at the corners of her plump pink lips. "What are you smiling at?" his finger touching her lips.

"I like the sound of that 'Us' has a nice ring to it" she giggled her rosy cheeks now a deeper red.

"Got a lifetime to get used to it babe, anyways I just wanted to make sure there was an understanding between us" he continued, pulling Lauren onto his chest.

"Well she gets it don't she, everything with Billy" Lauren replied now straddling a naked Joey as his eyes burned at her naked frame.

"Mmm hmm" he couldn't find any other words.

His fingers skimmed their way up her sides, the feeling igniting a flame within Lauren as she crushed her lips onto his with force. Joey slightly taken aback by her attack, his tongue entering into her mouth, using his strong arms he pulled her further up his body so she was closer to his erection. She gasped feeling him harden beneath her. Lauren felt Joey pick her up slightly before lowering her back down onto him, tipping her head back she revelled in the feeling of him completely filling her. Joey set the pace, lifting Lauren up and down, hearing her gasp and moan, his name falling from her lips as she began to take control, speeding up their love making, she pulled him so he was now upright his arms wound tightly around her body, his head burying into her neck as he began the home stretch to his orgasm.

"Fuck Lauren" he grunt, kissing her neck fiercely as he finally hit his peak, sending Lauren tumbling over the edge.

Resting her forehead against his, they regained a normal breathing pace.

"I will never get bored of this" she whispered to him, their foreheads still connected, noses touching.

"Me too babe" he replied, feeling the exact same as Lauren. He would never get bored of making love to her, the feeling of her unravelling beneath him, the cries of his name through passion. The way she took control when she was feeling feisty, the look that was written across her face when he kissed her.

"I better go" Lauren breaking his train of thought, shuffling out of bed and slipping into her clothes.

"Will I see you in The Vic later?" tugging onto her hand once she was changed.

"Of course, text me when your there" bending down she kissed his lips, hating leaving him behind in bed, but her mum would be wondering where she was.

"I love you" he murmured their lips still connected.

"I love you more" she replied, kissing him once more before leaving.

Arriving home, Lauren heard the unwelcome voice of Uncle Derek echoing from the kitchen. Heading towards the door, she listened as the conversation between her dad and Derek became strained. Max desperately trying to hide the hate for his brother but finding it extremely hard.

"Just get out Del, I aint got time for this" Max scratched his head in frustration.

"Now now Max where is your respect for your older brother aye?" Dereks reply sarcastic, no doubt he was smirking.

Hearing him shuffle towards the door, Lauren retreated to the living room, sitting down onto the sofa.

"Bye Lauren" he called through as he passed the living room seeing her sitting there.

"Whatever" she muttered, just glad he was actually leaving, he tended to hang around like a fly.

Hearing the door slam shut, Max walked through, sitting down next to Lauren, agony written across his face.

"It will all be over soon dad" reaching her hand out to comfort him.

"I know babe, I just hate him for what he has done" pulling Lauren into a tight hug, kissing her head gently.

"9 days till the court case, then we can really tell him what we think" looking up at her dad, seeing her smirk at little no doubt at the idea of telling Derek what he really thought of him.

"How's Joey doing, is he worried about it?" Max quizzed, Lauren still tight in his arms. Enjoying the time with his daughter.

"We haven't talked about it" feeling a little worried now, the court case slipping her mind.

"It will be fine babe" Max noticing Lauren had tensed up.

"Yeah" she replied, not wanting to talk about it anymore. The fact Joey could go to prison for a mistake she made could almost kill her.

Lauren entered the pub late evening, it was already quiet busy, spotting her friends perched round a table in the corner she headed over to the bar to get a drink. She saw Joey out the corner of her eye sitting with Fatboy, he smiled widely at her.

"Vodka coke please Alfie" leaning against the bar.

"Drinking again are we Lauren" she groaned hearing the unwelcome voice of Derek, who was now stood beside her, too close for comfort.

"Looks like it don't it" she replied bluntly, handing Alfie the money and waiting for her change.

"Your dad must be so disappointed, having a drunken mess for a daughter" he hissed at her, knowing his words would hurt her, no reason behind it, simply doing it because he could.

"I don't care" she hissed back, snatching the change from Alfie and nudging past Derek.

"Apologise" he hissed at her, clutching onto her arm tightly.

"No let go of me" trying to shake her arm free. Joey looked up from the conversation, seeing Lauren snatching her arm away from Derek, her face reddened. He stood up making his way over to Lauren who was heading to the table.

"Babe?" he whispered to her, seeing her arm reddened from his grip.

"Just leave it Joe, he will catch on" she pushed past Joey sitting down with her friends, Joey glancing over at a smug Derek who raised his glass at him. How he would love to walk over their a smash his face in, his hands balling into fists. Turning back he sat down next to Lauren, her arm not as red now. He flung his arm over the back of her chair casually, letting his fingers rub the sore skin lightly without anyone noticing.

"I want to kill him" he whispered into her ear as he leant forward to get his drink.

"He's not worth it" she replied, trying to forget about Derek, looking up she saw Whitney flash her a sympathetic look. Lauren deciding she had enough, downed her drink, slamming the glass back onto the table she stood up and ordered one after the other until she felt numb.

"Babe slow down" Joey said, as she slummed back down next to him, he knew what Derek had done earlier had got to her.

"Why?" her voice tingeing with frustration as she was fed up with being told what to do.

"I'm just looking out for you babe" he whispered, shifting closer to her.

"Well don't I can handle myself" getting up from her seat she shoved her way through the crowd in the pub towards the toilet, Joey following her a few seconds later not to raise suspicion.

Pushing open the ladies toilet door she walked over to the sink, looking at herself in the mirror, she looked terrible, she looked like the drunken mess her uncle described her as, glancing down at her arm she noticed a small bruise forming on her skin. Prodding it she winced slightly, feeling the anger raising the alcohol rushing through her system, she flew her fist into the mirror with force, watching as it shattered over her hand. Retracting it, she watched as blood rushed to the surface of her skin, a large bit of mirror wedged into her knuckle surrounded by smaller bits. Letting her body drop to the floor, she fell into silent sobs cradling her swollen hand.

"LAUREN" Joey swung the door open, looking at the broken mirror, then down to his broken girlfriend. Pulling her into his chest, he brushed her tear strained hair away from her face.

"I'm sorry" she blubbered between cries, the pain of her hand overwhelming "I just proved him right".

"No you haven't babe, he made you angry it's understandable, I just wish you would use me instead of alcohol" he sighed kissing her head, then raising her hand to see the damage.

"Shit this is bad Lauren" he gasped seeing the deep wound on her hand. Pulling out his mobile he phone Max, knowing he was the only one to help.

"Hi uncle Max, sorry its late, but we got a situation" he glanced down at Lauren, who was half way to passing out.

**"It's Lauren"** sighing he pulled his girlfriend into his lip, holding her steady as Max made his way over.


	10. Chapter 10

Change of Events – Chapter 10

"Joey?" Max popped his head around the toilet, seeing Joey crouched on the floor with a now calm Lauren. Her make up smeared down her face from the hysterical crying, her hand gushing with blood. Lauren had sobered up by now, the reality of what she had done hitting her, the reality of the hatred for Derek hitting her.

"Oh babe, come on let's get you home" Max helped Joey lift Lauren to her feet, her fine hand tightly glued to his waist. Making their way out of the toilets, they tried their best to cover Lauren hoping no one would realise.

"Drunk again is she" Derek announced to the whole pub, the room going silent, all the punters turning and facing Lauren, who had tried her best to bury her head in Joey's chest.

"Shut up Derek" Max hissed through gritted teeth, watching and he smirked.

"Alf, we have a situation with one of the mirrors I'll pay for the damage tomorrow" he whispered to Alfie who was more concerned with Lauren.

"No worries mate, pay when you can just hope she is alright" Alfie replied patting Max supportively on the back.

"YOU" Lauren suddenly screeched, pulling herself away from Joey launching towards a smug Derek, planting a signature Lauren Branning ear shattering slap to his face. Stepping back she saw Derek's face redden from the slap not to mention with pure anger. Joey and Max standing frozen in complete shock.

"You little slut" Derek hissed, letting his hand swing in the direction of her face, the back of his hand catching her small cheek. In that second Joey snapped, to say he was angry was the biggest understatement of the century, he was seething. Pulling Lauren protectively behind his back, his hand gripped firmly onto her waist, he grabbed Derek by the collar taking him and everyone by surprise.

"Touch her again I swear I will kill you" his teeth firmly gritted together, eyes burning.

Derek pulled away from his grasp, straightening up his shirt he let out a chuckle, before making his way out the pub. Joey turned around seeing Lauren clutching her cheek, tears streaming down her face, using his thumbs he brushed them away, not caring that anyone saw him.

"Let's get you home" he whispered to her, Max wrapping his arms around her shoulder exiting a very shocked pub who burst into whispers of gossip.

"Lauren darling what's happened?" Tanya proclaimed panic written across her face as Joey carried Lauren into the kitchen, sitting down on one of the chairs Lauren wrapped around his waist.

"She punched a mirror, then Derek slapped her" Joey spat out, the anger in his voice apparent.

"WHAT!" Tanya screamed.

"He pushed her buttons and she snapped, she planted a slap across his face which he then returned" Max said, rubbing his head.

"I'm going to kill him" Tanya went to swing the kitchen door off its hinges, Max holding her back.

"I think you will have to fight with Joey over that" he sighed, grabbing the first aid kit and began attending to his daughters hand.

"Come here let me" Tanya nudging Max out the way, picking the broken mirror from Laurens hand seeing her wince in pain, burying her head into Joey's neck, she watched as he rubbed her back to comfort her.

"And I'm guessing you too are a thing" Tanya continued, glancing up at Lauren and Joey, "Its pretty obvious" she muttered.

"Sorry mum" Lauren murmured, Joey kissing her forehead tenderly.

"He loves you Lo, who am I to stand in the way" she smiled, wrapping Lauren's hand in a bandage.

"I better fill you in Tan" Max motioned towards the door, leading her into the living room shutting the door behind them, leaving the young couple in the kitchen.

"I cant believe you hit Derek" Joey burst into laughter at the realisation that his petite girlfriend swung at his big beefy dad.

"I can't believe he hit me" she replied, her hand touching her sore cheek.

"He used to hit my mum" Joey sighed, tilting Laurens head to face him, placing a small kiss onto her red cheek. "Doesn't make it okay thought, I'm fuming" his fingers lightly brushing her cheek.

"I'm sorry I went a little mad" feeling embarrassed at the nights events.

"I don't blame you babe, it's Derek he pushes everyones buttons" pulling Lauren closer to him.

"I just hate how he can get away with everything, makes me so angry" she replied, snuggling into his muscular chest.

"He hasn't with us thought babe, were still together, that will never change" brushing the stray hair away from her face.

"I thought you were going to kill him" she giggled, feeling Joey trailing his hands across her waist.

"I'm surprised I didn't to be honest, I wanted too, no one hurts you ever" he stated, his face deadly serious.

"I love it when your all sexy and protective" sitting upright so their faces were level.

"Oh really, is it a turn on Miss Branning?" raising his eyebrow at her sudden change of mood. Seeing the glint of lust running through her pupils.

"Massively" she replied, throwing one of her legs over so she was now straddling him.

"Are you turned on now?" he questioned, pulling her body towards his their crutches grinding over each other's.

"Massively" she repeated, rubbing their groins together again, hearing a deep sexual groan realise his lips.

Just as it was about to get interesting they heard the living room door open, Lauren leaped up off of Joey, glancing down to his jeans she spotted his erection, sitting back down onto his lap as she was before to cover it, Joey immensely thank full.

"Right you two, were popping over to Sharon and Jack's, few things we need to discuss, Abi is at Jay's and Oscar is staying at a friends, we will be back later, you can stay tonight Joey" Tanya called through, Lauren slightly squealing with excitement.

"Love you mum, dad" she called back, hearing them chuckle as they left the house.

"Anyways where were we?" She proclaimed turning back to Joey.

"You were just telling me how turned on you are?" he replied, his hand shifting up to her thigh, squeezing it.

"Nah not anymore" she stood up off his lap, glancing over to him, Joey putting on his 'seriously not impressed face'.

"But I might be if you joined me in the shower?" she raised her eyebrow, dashing for the door, running upstairs.

"Your on" Joey jumped up from the kitchen chair a few seconds later, racing after Lauren, who had already stripped in record timing and stepped into the shower, the water cascading down her beautiful body. Joey pulling his clothing off his body, stepping in behind Lauren, his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her back into his front, placing kisses down her wet neck as the fresh water ran over their bodies.

Turning her to face him, he grabbed the shampoo from the side, squirting a generous amount into his hand he began running his fingers over her long dark hair, watching her relax in front of him.

"Your so beautiful" he whispered, their foreheads meeting gently.

Pulling her back under the water, he washed the rest of the shampoo off. Lauren wound her arms tightly around his neck, her fingers playing with his wet hair, feeling his bulge brushing against her thigh.

"Make love to me" she whispered, feeling his hands shift to her waist, picking her up from the shower floor, pushing her back against the wall, his tongue invading her mouth. Lauren wrapping her legs firmly around his waist. Their wet bodies connecting within seconds, Joey moaning into her neck, as he began to thrust into her, hearing her let slip is name from her lips as the passion intensified. This was exactly what they needed, to forget about tonight. His eyes connected with hers as he slid in and out of her, his eyes drifting to her red cheek, kissing it tenderly, then looking down at her bruised arm which she had also incurred from Derek, he placed a kiss onto that before returning to her lips as he could feel her reaching her much needed orgasm. Lauren bursting from the seams seconds later, calling out his name gasping breathlessly as Joey followed in pursuit.

Setting her back down on her feet, he saw she looked rather tired now, the emotions of the day finally taking their toll on her. Switching the shower off he stepped out grabbing a towel from the side, he wrapped it around them both, Lauren leaning into him as the large towel swamped them both.

"This towel is huge, does a giant live here?" he chuckled, hearing Lauren finally laugh.

"Cheeky git, that's my towel" slapping his naked chest playfully. "Thank you for looking after me" she said her voice turning serious and sincere.

**"Always"** he replied, wrapping the towel tighter round them.


	11. Chapter 11

Change of Events – Chapter 11

With now only a week until the court hearing and Christmas in a few days, you could say Lauren's mind was pretty occupied. She could forget Christmas easily, with the worry that Joey may receive a heavy sentence for something she did weighing her down.

"What's wrong babe?" Joey quizzed, Lauren sitting curled up in his lap on the sofa of number 5. Noticing she had gone rather quiet, which was usual for Lauren.

"Nothing just thinking" she replied, pulling herself closer to him, feeling the heat from his body radiate through her.

"Careful, might strain yourself" he mocked, feeling her lightly slap him in response. Sighing the room went silent again, brushing her hair through his fingers he felt her relax. "Is it about the court case?" he murmured his chin resting on top of her small head.

"Maybe" she replied, letting a tear roll down her cheek.

"Are you worried babe? Because you don't need to be" titling her chin up, his thumb wiping the tear that was cascading down her cheek, passing the faint bruise from Derek.

"I can't live without you" she whispered, that overwhelming feeling hitting her like a tonne of bricks.

"You won't have to, I'm not going anywhere" kissing her lips softly trying to calm her before she got herself worked up.

"Promise? Pinky swear?" she held out her little finger, although it seemed childish it was always something she did with Abi and it usually worked.

"Promise" his little finger locking with hers, placing a kiss onto the bond watching Lauren smile at his action.

"I've been thinking, maybe we could get away for a night or two before the trial on Monday?" Lauren looked up at him in surprise. "Spend some proper alone time together".

"Sounds nice, but why before Monday, you just said you weren't going anywhere?" raising her eyebrow at him.

"And I promised you, I just want some alone time away from here, away from Derek, I know if I see him I'll lose it and put the trial in jeopardy" watching as her face relaxed as he explained his reason.

"He deserves it, but then he will know about us, so your right lets go" she smiled feeling herself get excited, it will be their first kind of holiday together, no one else a chance to be a normal couple.

"I'll sort it all, you just pack a bag gorgeous, I'll be back to get you later" he said kissing her lips passionately, leaving Lauren breathless and now turned on.

Upstairs, Lauren had picked up over large overnight back, packing in her favourite outfits as well as sexy lingerie just for her man. Having explained to her parents where she was heading, Max lent Joey a car from the lot, under strict instructions that Lauren wasn't allowed to drive. They figured out a cover story in case anyone asked where they were, Joey going to visit his mum and Lauren staying at a friend's from college, luckily their friends are pretty gullible and would believe it.

Heading out, in the early evening Lauren, made her way to the station, where Joey would pick her up nearby so no one saw them. Seeing the car around the corner Lauren quickly got in, kissing Joey on the lips as they left Walford.

"Feels like déjà vu" Joey chuckled, Lauren rolling her eyes at him.

"Yeah except this time we don't crash" she replied, getting comfy in the passenger's seat. Her dress riding up her legs showing her thighs, not going unnoticed by Joey.

"Well we might, your rather distracting" he murmured, his eyes flashing between the road and Lauren's long legs, seeing her smirk as he brushed his eyes up and down her.

"Eyes to the road Joey, plenty of time for that later" pushing his cheek with her hand so he was now focused on the road.

"Yes madam" he replied sarcastically, speeding up as they headed for their destination.

Joey had chosen a small hotel by the coast in Bournemouth. It was secluded and peaceful but with plenty of sights to see. Hoping out the car, Joey grabbed the luggage from the boot, taking Lauren's hand within his free one they entered the hotel.

"Hi, how can I help?" the girl behind the desk eying Joey from head to toe, Lauren groaning beside him, it really did frustrate her, Joey just pulled her closer into his side, his hand resting on her hip.

"Room for Mr & Mrs Branning" he glanced down at Lauren who looked rather shocked. Regaining her expression she smirked in delight as the girl behind the desk looked embarrassed by her previous actions.

"Room 23 up the stairs end of the corridor" she smiled handing the key over, pointing to the stairs.

"So, Mrs Branning am I" Lauren giggled as she opened the door to their room.

"Will be" he stated, catching Lauren off guard as she blushed openly. Taking a minute they looked around their room. Modern décor, large white double bed, gorgeous furniture with an ensuite.

"This is so nice" she sighed finally feeling relax, jumping onto the bed she lay flat out, feeling the soft bedding beneath her. Joey watched her from the end of the bed, deciding she looked lonely in that big bed she climbed up her body, his fingers grazing slowly over her bare thighs reaching the hem of her dress, slipping his hand underneath brushing his fingers over her panty covered core feeling her squirm at his touch.

"No teasing" she whispered, knowing she would get lost in the moment if they went down that route.

"Spoil sport" he muttered against her lips as he crushed down on them with force, Lauren replying with the same amount of determination within the kiss, finally some alone time.

"I wish I could wake up with you every morning" Joey sighed the following day, a naked Lauren laying across his body, his fingers trailing up and down her spine, her hair sprawled across his chest.

"You will, once the case is done, you won't be able to get rid of me" she chuckled, her cheeks reddening.

"Good, now what does Mrs Branning fancy doing today?" Lauren propping herself up onto his chest.

"I heard there's a local art gallery can we go?" she quizzed generally interested in seeing the art work.

"Of course babe anything you want" kissing her plump lips softly, shortly afterwards they got out of bed, getting ready for a normal day as a couple.


	12. Chapter 12

Change of Events – Chapter 12

As Lauren had requested, the young couple set off to the local art gallery. Walking hand in hand out in the public was an experience neither expected. No one was staring at them, looking at them funny, they were finally just a normal couple, doing normal everyday things.

"This is strange" Lauren murmured as they walked through the local street.

"Strange, but right" Joey replied, tightening his grip in Laurens hand, loving the feeling of them being completely themselves.

"Perfect even" she said snaking her arm around his waist, pulling herself closer to him as the sea air became crisper.

Arriving a few minutes later at the art gallery, Joey watched as Lauren studied each and every painting, her eyes lighting up as she took in a new one.

"This is amazing" she gasped, looking at a portrait, the intricate detail within the face was breath-taking.

"You could do better" Joey muttered, knowing Lauren was a fabulous artist, but lacked the self-confidence and belief in her work, although that is what made her an even better artist, the fact she was constantly critical of herself, pushing her to draw better and bigger.

"You'll be in galleries one day babe" kissing her forehead lightly, Lauren was blushing deep red after his comment.

"I hope so" she smiled up at him, seeing all the belief in the world written in his eyes, before batting him away and focusing all her attention onto the painting in front of her. He watched as she talked about all the details of it, not caring that he probably wasn't listening, the passion in her voice exceeding.

"When have I ever been wrong baby" he smirked, the glint of lust arising in his eyes, not caring that they were in a public place, when Lauren became passionate it was a major turn on.

"I know that look, whatever you are thinking it's a no!" she stated, backing herself away, knowing as soon as Joey touched her she would take her words back.

"What look?" he quizzed rising his eyebrow, the signature Joey Branning smirk plastering firmly across his face, he licked his lips as he heard Lauren release a small moan.

"That look, were in public Joey" she replied feeling his arms finally catch her, pulling her towards his open arms.

"Never stopped you before" trying to push her a little, a feisty Lauren was a huge turn on.

"You think I don't know your game babe" she whispered into his ear, her tongue tantalisingly close sending a shiver down his spine.

"Wanna play?" he whispered back, hearing the quiet moan again slip from her lips.

"Your on!" she stated, pushing herself away from him, but not too fast as to slid her hand across his crutch, Joey's eyes igniting immediately as she swayed her hips walking away from him, his eyes bolting to her lower half.

"Up here babe" she called, catching his eye, knowing she had just started something.

Leaving the gallery half an hour later, both equally frustrated from the casual touches both had given, they headed to the sea front, arm in arm, Lauren leaning her head on his muscular arm.

"Cold baby?" he murmured, feeling Lauren shiver next to him. She nodded in response. Joey opened his coat up, pulling Laurens arms into his chest, feeling them snake around his waist as he pulled his coat back around them both. Spotting the perfect opportunity to put Joey in his place, Lauren crept a now warm hand around to his front, her head still buried in his chest on the secluded beach, she traced the line of his jeans, feeling his shift slightly, before diving her hand into his boxers, taking his manhood within her small hand, teasing him. Joey gasped, the unexpected feeling of her touching him, his arousal going through the roof. Dipping his head down so their foreheads were now touching, they gazed at each other as Lauren continued to feel him within her hand.

Joey pulled away from her abruptly, leaving Lauren standing confused. Grabbing her hand he tugged her gently and began pulling her along the beach.

"Where are we going?" she questioned, wondering what she had done wrong.

"Hotel" he replied, turning to flash her his smile.

"Oh" she said, catching up with him as he practically carried her to the hotel, walking straight through reception ignoring the polite hotel from the receptionist and heading to their room.

Opening their door within seconds, Lauren found herself slammed up against it as it shut behind them. Joey crushing his plump lips down on hers, hearing her moan softly again like she did at the gallery, forcing him to rip the top from her chest, his hands working magic with her jeans as they were gone equally fast. Stopping for a second he gazed at his gorgeous girlfriend taking her appearance in like every time he did when they made love. Her Breasts bulging from her bra, her perfectly toned stomach and legs that were securely wrapped around his sturdy waist. He watched as she tugged the hair band from her black hair, letting it drape over her shoulders, she was a picture of perfection and no one could argue with that.

"Your so beautiful Lauren" cupping her face between his hands, making sure she was looking directly into his eyes to show he wasn't lying. She blushed her deepest pink before clamping her lips onto his, her fingers fiddling with the buttons on his top before tugging it over his head showcasing his glorious body, she couldn't help but whimper slightly at the sight of her god like man. Feeling herself being lifted from the door, Joey laid her down on the bed, her hair sprawling across the duvet as she pushed herself up the bed slightly, pulling him down on top of her. Unbuttoning his jeans, he kicked them from his strong legs, so both were left in their underwear, but not for too long as Lauren once again wrapped her legs around his waist, using her heels to push his boxers down from his waist, exposing his impressive manhood. She couldn't help but bite down at the sight, turning her on immediately but also making her nervous, as she often wondered how he fit her. It was almost like they were made for each other.

Joey pulled Lauren up slightly, his fingers working expertly on her bra, before flinging it away from her body, his tongue licking and teasing her already hardened nipples as she arched into the feeling of him on her skin. Not sure she would be able to last long like this, she pulled her knickers away, urging Joey to enter her without hesitation.

"Lauren" he groaned as his head buried into her neck, nipping at the flesh between her shoulder and neck.

Lauren tightened her grip around his waist as he edged closer to her, filling her completely, she gasped at the sudden feeling of it, before he began easing in and out of her, his thrusts the perfect speed. She dug her nails firmly into his shoulder as the feeling intensified between them, Laurens name falling from his mouth between groans as he picked up the speed as he felt his orgasm nearing, knowing Lauren wouldn't be far off. Now pounding into her harder, she tried to hold on a little longer before she came around him, her voice almost squeaking.

"JOEY" she cried, her arms still wrapped around his neck as he thrust into her once more before he exploded inside of his girlfriend, her name once again falling from his mouth.

Pulling out from her, she gasped a little the feeling of emptiness coming back. Pulling the duvet over herself, Joey climbed in beside her after cleaning up, pulling her naked body against his, his lips kissing along her neck as they enjoyed the peace.

"I guess I won then?" she giggled, Joey's fingers trailing along her bare thigh.

"Yep you won, but was totally worth it to lose" he chuckled, their love making never being so intense before.

"I love this" she sighed, turning around to face him, her nose resting against his.

"Just me and you" she said again, rubbing their noses together, such a simply gesture but perfect for their moment, "no one else getting in the way, just us its perfect".

**"Me and you, us"** he stated.


	13. Chapter 13

Change of Events – Chapter 13

Unfortunately for Joe and Lauren their few days away came to an end way to quickly, as they both returned home Christmas eve as they promised Max and Tanya.

"I don't want to go" Lauren moaned, her head resting into her hand as she gazed out the window of the car, Joey pulling away from Bournemouth.

"We will be back baby, when it's all out in the open, I'll bring you back here" he smiled at her, seeing her face light up at the promise he made as they headed home to the chaos they had no idea about.

...

The sound of sirens filled the late evening at Albert Square, an ambulance arriving seconds after the police.

"DAD" Alice cried, her legs crippling underneath her as she fell to the ground, the body of Derek being covered up on a stretcher. Tanya breaking out of her trance ran over to Alice, helping her to her feet leading her into number 5 with the rest of the Brannings.

Max and Jack paced the kitchen, trying to get their heads around the sudden loss of their eldest brother. Sure neither had a great relationship with him, but neither wished him dead. In the light of recent events Max had filled Jack in on everything to do with Lauren and Joey and the crash.

"We shouldn't of argued with him" Max sighed rubbing his head, resting his face into his hands.

"It wasn't our fault Max, he shouldn't of done all those things then we wouldn't of needed to confront him, how were we meant to know he had heart problems" Jack exclaimed, feeling the weight of his brother's death resting onto his shoulders.

"What are we going to do about Lauren and Joey?, they will be back in a bit" Tanya said walking into the kitchen and shutting the door behind her.

"There's nothing we can do Tan, the man is dead, nothing more we can say" Max replied, gulping down the whiskey in his glass, now awaiting the return of his eldest daughter and Joey.

...

"I wonder what trouble Derek has been causing" Lauren sighed, hating her uncle more and more every day.

"The usual, I can't wait to wipe that smug look from his face" Joey replied, as they pulled up at the car lot. Hoping from the car, Lauren kissed Joey quickly as they headed to number 5 with the story that Joey picked up Lauren from the station.

...

"I'm home" she called through the hallway, expecting her mum to be there to pounce on her.

"Hello?" Joey shouted, closing the front door behind them, dropping their bags down in the hallway and walking into the living room.

"Alice?" Joey, pushed past Lauren rushing over to Alice who was curled up on the sofa, silent tears streaming down her face, Carol sitting silently in the chair opposite.

"He's dead" she whispered, looking up into her older brothers eyes, a confused expression sweeping across his face.

"Who's dead Al?" his thumbs brushing the tears from her cheeks.

"Dad" she cried, burying her head into his chest. Joey went silent, his face falling so it was left expressionless. Lauren gasped, her hand flying up to her mouth, hurrying out of the living room she swung open the kitchen door, finding her parents and uncle Jack sitting silently around the kitchen table.

"Why didn't you call me?" her voice rising.

"We didn't want to tell you over the phone darling" Tanya stood up pulling her daughter into a hug.

...

The faint sobs of Alice was all could be heard, the rest of the family staying silent.

"It's okay Al shhh" Joey crooned rubbing his sisters back as her tears became fiercer.

"IT'S NOT OKAY" she suddenly shrieked, pushing Joey away from her. "IT'S YOUR FAULT, YOU DON'T CARE, YOU NEVER CARED" she screamed, the rest of the family running into the living room after hearing Alice shouting.

"Don't say that Al" his reply almost a whisper, Lauren pushing past her mum to go and comfort Joey. Resting her hand on his shoulder, she felt him ripple away from her touch; dropping her hand to her side she felt an overwhelming sense of rejection wash through her veins.

"IT'S TRUE YOU NEVER CARED" she continued to scream, this time launching herself at Joey her fists balling as she hit his chest, Joey stood completely still taking the hits not trying to stop her. Lauren felt sick watching as Joey took the hit from Alice, each one breaking her heart, deciding it was enough, Lauren walked forward, trying to stop Alice.

"Alice stop, he does care" she shouted, pleading with her cousin to stop, pushing herself forward.

Lauren felt the hard blow to her face, the unexpected punch from Alice hitting her cheek like a tonne of bricks. Sure she knew her cousin had the right to feel upset but to hit out was another matter.

Holding her cheek within her hand, Lauren felt the tears pooling in her eyes before cascading down her cheeks.

"ALICE" Tanya screeched, pulling Lauren into her.

"She shouldn't of got involved, its nothing to do with her" Joey suddenly piped up his tone cold, glancing towards Lauren expressionless then back to Alice.

Lauren's mouth dropped open with shock, her hand still clasping onto her sore cheek. Shaking herself out of her mother's grip, anger seethed in her eyes. He hadn't tried to defend her, check she was okay; instead he blamed her for getting hit.

"Fuck this" Lauren shouted, pushing her way past Tanya and Joey, making her way towards the front door, seconds later it slamming behind her.

"Max go after her" Tanya cried, worry for her daughter washing over her.

"She needs time to cool down" he replied, knowing it was best for everyone to leave her be.

...

After hours of crying and talking about Derek, Joey decided to tell Alice about him and Lauren, opting for being truthful so he could share his worries about where she was with his sister, who felt ashamed for hitting her cousin.

"You love her don't you" Alice croaked, seeing the worry lines appearing on her brother's forehead as they talked about Lauren.

"More than anything" he replied, smiling at his little sister.

"That's all that matters then" she said, glad Joey was honest with her.

Alice had fallen asleep on the couch, tightly wound in Joey's arms. Alice apologising for the hurtful things she said to Joey. Max sat down on the chair opposite the sofa, tiredness taking over, but worry the for front of his mind, Lauren still hadn't returned after leaving 4 hours ago.

"Have you heard from her?" Joey whispered, trying not to wake Alice.

"Nope, I don't expect to either" Max replied, "You were out of line" he continued, watching for his nephew's reaction.

"I know, I didn't mean it I just couldn't think straight" he replied, his thoughts firmly on Lauren's whereabouts, he didn't mean to snap at her, let alone be so cold, it was his natural defences, his walls back up in a time where he was hurt.

"She's been good enough to let you back into her life, don't expect it to be so easy this time round" he said, getting up from his chair, downing the last drop of whiskey and heading up to bed.

Joey sighed, his head in his hand, the other wrapped around Alice as she slept. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he looked at the screen, the image of Lauren displayed as his background he couldn't help but smile at her beautiful face. Dialling her number, it of course went to voicemail, Joey debating whether to leave a message or not.

"Lauren It's me" his voice husky, "I'm sorry, I'm worried about you, call me I love you" ending the call, hoping it might draw Lauren home.

...

Glancing down at her mobile, the 10th voicemail message appeared on her screen, the last one from Joey, although it made no difference, she didn't want to know. Sitting on the bench in the allotments, the cold air send a shiver down her spine, she knew she should go home and face him but she couldn't he had really hurt her, all she wanted to do was neck a bottle of Vodka and forget it all, but she had learnt from the past it's not the way to deal with things. Placing her cold hand on her cheek, she winced at the bruise forming; little did anyone know Alice could pack a punch. Deciding it was time to head home and face the music, she willed herself to leave the bench, the destination number 5.

...

Pushing the key into the door, she opened it, hearing it creek slightly, she tip toed in shutting it quietly behind her, hoping not to wake anyone up.

"Lauren" Joey whispered, his body leant up against the living room door frame. His eyes tired and slightly blotchy, he had obviously been crying. This sent a pain straight to Lauren's heart, but she had promised herself not to be a push over now he suddenly wanted to talk to her.

Joey gasped as Lauren turned to face him again, seeing the dark bruise forming on her face, reaching his hand out to cup her face, she pushed it away knowing one touch from him and she would cave.

"No" she stated, crossing her arms over her chest to protect herself.

"Please babe, I'm sorry" he whispered, edging himself closer to her.

"Look I know your hurt Joey, but you promised not to shut me out, and you broke that promise" she cried, feeling the tears welling in her eyes again.

"I didn't mean to baby, it was just a shock, I don't know how I feel" he sighed, resting his head in his hands.

"I know that Joey, but I got hit for defending you" running her fingers through her hair, she walked past him towards the kitchen.

"Alice didn't mean to, she was just upset" Joey replied following her into the kitchen, closing the door behind him.

"It wasn't that she hit me that was the worst part, I understand she's upset and angry, but it's the fact you let it happen and did nothing" Lauren gripped onto the table feeling herself getting angry again.

"I'm sorry babe, I didn't expect you to step in front of me" stepping closer to Lauren, he let his hand brush up and down her arm lightly feeling her relax slightly.

"She was hitting you, of course I was going to step in" she muttered, feeling protective over Joey.

"You were protecting me?" he sighed, turning Lauren to face him, titling her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "That's my job baby" leaning in towards her so their foreheads rested against each other.

"It's mine too, your protect the ones you love, not like I did a good job" she replied noting her bruised cheek.

Silence fell upon the pair, who took a moment to be with one and other. Their foreheads still resting, their eyes never leaving each other's. Lauren took a moment to think about how Joey must be feeling over Derek's death. Sure he hated him and that was deep rooted, but he would never want his father dead, deep down he had always wished they would repair their relationship.

Lauren broke the silence, "Are you sad?" she whispered, watching Joey think for a moment before replying.

"Sad that we never mended the wreckage that was our relationship" he replied, tucking Laurens hair behind her ear.

"It's okay to feel sad" she whispered again, shifting their position, pushing him down onto a chair and sitting on his lap. He nodded in response, burying his head into her neck.

"Like I said before he didn't deserve you" stroking her fingers through his hair softly.

"Like I don't deserve you" he whispered, "Your too good to me" kissing her neck softly.

Stepping up out of his embrace, she held out her hand to him. "Come to bed" she whispered, knowing he needed her comfort more than anything, she watched his eyes flicker towards the living room. "Don't worry about Alice, Uncle Jack is in there with her, you need me" pulling him up and wrapping herself around his waist before leading him upstairs and into her bedroom. Glancing over to Abi's bed she noticed it was empty luckily, her younger sister obviously staying at Jays.

Changing from their clothes, Lauren chucking on her Pj's, joey striping down to his boxers, Lauren climbed into bed followed by Joey. Holding her arms out, he curled himself into them, resting his head onto her warm chest, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Sleep babe, I'll still be here in the morning" she whispered, kissing his forehead lightly.

"I love you" his voice husky from tiredness.

"I love you too" she replied, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Change of Events – Chapter 14

Joey stirred early the next day, Christmas day although no one would be celebrating, his eyes still puffy from the previous night. Looking up he saw Lauren was still peacefully asleep her arms wrapped around his shoulders, his head resting on her chest, she was looking after him this time. He hadn't realised how brave Lauren was until last night, after everything that happened she didn't go and seek out alcohol, instead she returned after calming down and put her own feelings aside to comfort him. Rolling onto his side he shifted closer to Lauren, placing small kisses down her neck, waking her slowly from her sleep.

"Mmm morning handsome" her voice was husky and dry.

"Hey baby" he replied, feeling her fingers running through his hair.

"How are you feeling?" slightly hesitating when asking the question.

"I'm not sure to be honest, but I promise I won't shut you out when I do" he smiled up at her, feeling Lauren relaxing at his response.

"Good, that's what I'm here for" kissing his forehead softly.

Snuggling closer together Lauren finally felt her and Joey were making progress, after yesterday and the way she handled it, she for once felt proud of herself, but also proud of Joey for apologising although he still needed to make up for it.

"Ugh its Christmas day" Lauren sighed, shifting down slightly so she was at the same level as Joey.

"Not a fan of Christmas?" Joey rested up on his forearm, intrigued at his girlfriend's response.

"Christmas equals disaster for our family, e.g yesterday" she sighed, her forehead crinkling a little.

"Why what's happened, other than this year?" pushing her to open up.

"Well one year, dad was having another affair this time with my brother Bradley's wife and I taped them kissing on their wedding day, put it onto DVD and well it got shown" she sighed rubbing her eyes trying to prevent the tears.

"Oh boy, sorry baby that must have been shit" kissing her bruised cheek softly.

"It was but you know what they say what doesn't kill you makes you stronger" she chuckled, feeling so ever cheesy.

"Your right it does, like us, everything that has happened only made us stronger" smiling as his words sunk in.

"I suppose we better make an appearance downstairs aye" she climbed across him, picking up Joey's jumper and throwing over her underwear clad body.

"My clothes look hot on you babe" he smirked, glancing down at Laurens model like legs and the tops of her thighs showing.

"And you look hot out of them, win, win" she giggled, tugging Joey's hand as he climbed out of bed, getting back into his clothes and following Lauren downstairs.

The day seemed to drag, the morning was spent in front of the TV, the tree not lit up presents unopened no one seemed to want to face enjoying themselves. Most the family didn't particularly like Derek, but no one wanted to see him dead, it was a mixture of grief and respect. Alice had changed into some of Laurens clothing, not wanting to go home, Joey sat between the two girls he loved the most one arm around each of them, both resting their heads on his warm chest. Alice had warmed to their relationship instantly, seeing how much her brother loved Lauren was evident, but she also saw how vulnerable he was with Lauren, how he opened his heart to her.

Alice looked up from Joey's chest, he was fast asleep, his head leaning against the top of the couch, Lauren in a trance watching the TV.

"He told me he loves you" Alice whispered to Lauren, snapping Lauren from her gaze.

"And I'm telling you I love him too" she replied smiling a little at her cousin, taking her hand and squeezing it.

"He hasn't been like this with anyone ever, you're the first and the last" she replied, her hand tightly gripped to Laurens. They had struck a bond over recent months spending more time together, getting to know each other better.

"Everything is going to be okay Al, I'll be here for you all the way and Joey" Lauren wanted to reassure her.

"I know it will" she sighed, resting her head back on Joey's chest.

The day finally drew to night, few family members popping in to check on Alice and Joey, then leaving shortly after. Alice didn't want to go home yet so she was going to sleep downstairs again but with Abi this time, leaving Joey and Lauren to have some privacy in her room.

"What a day" Lauren sighed climbing into bed.

"It's been strange" Joey chuckled resting beside Lauren, the tiredness evident in her eyes.

"Thank god it's over, I really do hate Christmas" she giggled, not holding back on her opinion.

"You hate presents?" Joey forged a shocked expression, resulting in a slap from Lauren.

"I don't need presents, I have you, you're all I need" she blushed, pecking his lips gently, curling her slender body into his side.

"You're such a cheese ball sometimes" feeling her slapping him again. "But I love it, and I love you" he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too" she smiled at him, her heart feeling heavy with love for him.

She felt joey shift a little, his arm reaching under her bed, he pulled a small black box out, handing it to her. Lauren stared at it for a moment confused.

"So I kind of got you a present" he smirked, watching her blush her deepest pink.

"You shouldn't have babe" kissing his lips for a moment. Taking the box from his hand, she pulled the lid off, glancing up at him, seeing his nervous expression. Wrapping the paper slowly her mouth dropped open, within the box lay a silver necklace a heart pendant sitting in the centre, looking closely she saw the letters 'L' & 'J' engraved in the middle.

"Do you like it?" he whispered, hoping he hadn't got it wrong.

"I I love it" she choked slightly overwhelmed, "It's beautiful, thank you" cupping his face with her hands, she lowered her lips down onto his, trying to convey how much she loved him in that one kiss.

"Fasten it?" she pulled the necklace from the box, placing the packaging on the side, turning so Joey could fasten it. Turning back around she looked down at the necklace that sat on her chest, hovering near her heart.

"It's perfect" she whispered, holding it in her hands.

"Your perfect" he replied, kissing her once more, his fingers touching hers as she held the heart.


	15. Chapter 15

Change of Events – Chapter 15

The days after Christmas flew by without anyone noticing, soon landing on New Year's Eve. Alice had begun to pull herself together, her bond with Joey stronger than before as they arranged Derek's funeral together. Lauren had enjoyed the quality time she spent with Joey and Alice, the three of them becoming almost inseparable, except for the time when Joey wanted Lauren all to himself, his love for her growing every day, seeing how she cared for him and his sister since that night. Although their relationship was still a secret from the outside world, Joey wanted to spend NYE with Lauren no matter where they were.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Lauren quizzed curled up in Joey's lap.

"Fats rang, everyone is heading to R&R" he replied, his fingers sensually trailing up and down her spine.

"Sounds like a plan my man" she chimed, giggling as she realised she rhymed.

"Cheese ball" he chuckled, tickling her until she became breathless.

"I'm not going to say nice things to you anymore, all I get called is cheese ball" she crossed her arms pouting at him.

"But your my cheese ball" watching her soften her position, Lauren flung herself onto Joey, her lips clamping down onto his. Dipping her tongue into his mouth, feeling his brush against hers sending a pulse through her body, like a candle has been lit within her, she pushed his body down onto the couch, straddling him, her crutch grinding teasingly close to his, feel him hiss as she repeated the action.

"LAUREN" she groaned internally, climbing off of Joey and heading to the kitchen where Max had called her from.

"What's up?" she racked her fingers through her hair steadying her uneasy breathing.

"I guess you're heading to the club tonight I just wanted to have a word about the drinking" he sighed, feeling awkward about the conversation.

"I won't drink much I promise, Joey will look out for me" she smiled, trying to ease the worry from her father.

"Promise me Lo, I get worried" opening his arms up for her to hug him.

"Promise dad" she whispered, holding him close. Although they never had the best relationship there was always a common understanding between father and daughter and after recent events Max had been great with everything, accepting Lauren and Joey for what they were, dealing with Derek's death but still keeping the family together, she could have never of loved her dad as much as she did right now.

"BABE, we have to go or we won't get in" Joey shouted up the stairs, Lauren had been getting ready with the help of Abi for over 3 hours, not allowing Joey to see her until she was ready.

"I'm coming, so shut ya face" she replied sarcastically never failing to make Joey laugh.

Checking herself once more in the mirror she picked up her clutch heading downstairs, the overwhelming sensations of butterflies hit her and she watched Joey take in her appearance. His eyes burning down her figure, she watched as he swallowed hard trying to find the appropriate words.

"You like?" she twirled so Joey could see everything. The tight fitted red dress that clung tight to her slender toned frame, dipping sensually low at the front revealing a significant amount of cleverage, matched with a towering pair of red stilettos and silver clutch. Her hair straightened so it rested over her shoulders, her eyes dark and smokey exaggerated more by the glossy red lipstick that stained her plump lips.

"You look so hot" his voice husky, she had literally taken his breath away, tugging on her arm he pulled her into his chest, brushing the hair away from her ear he whispered "I love you" kissing her soft cheek that had flushed pink.

"I love you too" she replied "Although it's going to suck not being so close tonight, guaranteed Luce is there" sighing, she wished they could be open, Whitney knew and was fine, it was Lucy who would be the problem, the others would just be happy seeing Lauren finally settled, not seeking company from a bottle.

"I know baby, but we will tell them soon, I'm sure Whit will help us get some alone time" Kissing her cheek once more before they headed to the club.

"Damn baby girl, you look fine" Fats stood up followed by Poppy greeting Joey and Lauren.

"Thanks Fats, hey pops" Lauren kissed her friends, before heading to the bar for a drink followed by Joey.

"Coke and a lager please" Lauren lent on the bar, forcing Joey to focus his attention on her bulging top half.

"Babe, you're making this so much harder" he whispered into her ear, his fingers touching her thighs secretly.

"Opps sorry" she giggled leaning off the bar and paying for the drinks. Lauren glanced at the door, watching as Lucy came bombarding through waving at them. "Oh boy" she muttered, Joey choking on his drink.

"Hey guys" she smirked, pushing in between the pair, turning to face Lauren she mouthed 'Leave us alone' winking before turning back to face a less than impressed Joey. Lauren rolled her eyes, smiling awkwardly at Joey before reluctantly leaving to join the others, her eyes occasionally flicking up to watch them.

"So, who will you be kissing at midnight" Lucy stirred her drink with the straw, staring intently at Joey who felt incredibly uncomfortable.

"Got my eye on someone" he muttered, his eye darting to Lauren who was sat in the corner of the booth looking rather bored on her phone. He sighed wishing he could be over there with her.

"Me too" Lucy replied, edging herself closer to Joey. This going unnoticed by Lauren who felt sick watching the pair. She knew she had Joey's heart and that she could trust him, but it would never get easier watching desperate girls fling themselves at him, especially when she couldn't claim him as hers.

"Look Luce, you're alright and everything, but it isn't going to happen" moving away from Lucy creating a little distance.

"But you want me" she stated.

"No I really don't" he replied, getting seriously annoyed with how confident she was, there was only one girl he wanted and at this moment she was sitting alone.

"Joey, you do you're always going to come back to me" pouting her lips, believing her own words.

"Get over yourself Lucy, I don't want you I'm in love with someone else, and my god she is amazing" he blurted out, before he had time to get his words back.

"You don't know the meaning of love, who could you possibly love? " she hissed back, tinge of jealously in her voice.

**"LAUREN"** he shouted in her face, watching as her expression dropped, realising what he had said. Oh boy now it was going to kick off.


	16. Chapter 16

Change of Events – Chapter 16

"**LAUREN**" Lucy hissed through gritted teeth, her face turning red with anger.

"Yeah that's right, I'm in love with Lauren" Joey bit back, he was tired of Lucy claiming him as hers, he never was fully hers, sure he felt bad that he used her, but Lauren changed him, he was madly in love with her and no one would change that least of all Lucy Beale.

Lauren finished her drink, heading to the bar for another, she noticed Lucy glaring at her, not her usual Lucy nasty looks but the one she saved for the people she really hated, looking over to Joey who had paled considerably, he was mouthing something she couldn't quite work out.

"You alright Luce?" Lauren rubbed her arm, unknown to her all hell was about to break loose.

"Am I alright? Are you having a laugh" she spat back her fists clenching.

"I don't understand, what is wrong?" confused by her friends reaction to her question.

"What's wrong is that you are a sick and twisted little bitch who is sleeping with her cousin" Lucy practically screaming now, alerting the attention of Fatboy and Poppy, who had followed Lauren over to the bar.

Lauren glanced around at Joey who had stepped closer behind her, his hand sitting on her lower back supporting her. "Sorry I let it slip, she wouldn't back off" he whispered into her ear.

"Lucy look, I'm sorry I am" Lauren started, not sure whether being completely honest with Lucy was worth it, her eyes darting to Fats and Poppy who were rather confused.

"I don't want to hear your lousy excuses you dirty little slut, you just have to have everything I have" Lucy shouted stepping closer to Lauren but found herself being held back by Fatboy who looked completely confused by now.

"Hold up Lucy, I wasn't yours I was never your property" Joey said, pulling Lauren into his side, who smiled a little, he was sticking up for her when she needed him.

"Oh why don't you shut your mouth" Lucy hissed, her anger beginning to reach peak.

"Lucy I said I was sorry, it just happened, but I'm getting rather pissed with you now" Lauren hated being talked to like she was dirt, she had enough of it in the past.

"Your pissed, I'm fuming you are meant to be my friend and you stole my boyfriend, oh wait your cousin and now having some dirty affair, you make me sick" picking up her drink, throwing it in Laurens direction, missing by an inch.

"I aint having that" she shrugged from Joeys hold, swinging her hand, landing it directly on Lucy's cheek, the ear shattering sound shocking everyone, Joey wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her back. "I love him, so you better get used to it" pointing her finger directly at Lucy who was still clutching her cheek.

"You little bitch" Lucy lunged forward, grabbing Lauren by a clump of hair, her fists hitting parts of Lauren she could reach, before she got fully pulled off of her. Joey tugging Lauren away, finding it increasingly hard, she was a lot stronger than she looked.

"I will never forgive you for this" Lucy screamed, shrugging from Fatboys hold, pushing her way through the crowd that had gathered.

"Like I'm bothered" Lauren screamed back, pushing Joey's hands away from her, heading to the toilet to sort herself out. "Lo babe" Joey called, catching her wrist before she made the toilet.

"Please give me a minute" pulling her hand away and pushing the toilet door open, closing it behind her. Leaning against the sink, she ran her fingers through her messy hair, straightening it out, her other hand wiping the smudged mascara from her eyes.

"Lauren?" Poppy popped her head around the door. "Are you okay babe?" she stepped in, making sure no one else came in.

"I'm fine Pops, just whatever you're going to say I don't want to hear it" Lauren turned, facing Poppy.

"Lucy is never going to forgive me you heard her, everyone is going to be talking about us" Lauren rubbed her forehead feeling the beginning of a headache forming.

"I wanted to say, you and Joey you look good together, I never noticed it before but you do, babe I'm your friend if your happy I am too, so is Fats, he loves you too bits" Poppy pulled Lauren into a comforting hug, feeling Lauren relax. "Lucy will forgive you in time, she hasn't been with Joey for a few months, she's just overreacting its Lucy".

"God I love you Pops" she sighed, pulling away. "Now you got a boy out there who is worried about you, how about we go out and enjoy the rest of our night?" Poppy opened the door, holding her hand out for Lauren to take.

"Fine but if the mob come after me with their pitch forks and torches, I'm blaming you for making me go out there" Lauren taking her friends hand, hearing Poppy chuckle as she dragged her from the toilets, Joey was stood patiently against the wall by the loo's, his head popping up as he heard Lauren's voice.

"Meet you on the dance floor in 5" Poppy let go of Laurens hand smiling as she passed Joey.

"You okay babe?" Joey motioned, pulling Lauren into his chest.

"I am now" she whispered, feeling his grip tighten around her.

"I'm sorry I let it out, she was just all over me I felt sick" he replied, kissing her soft forehead.

"It's okay, it was bound to happen, sooner rather than later" she murmured, knowing the exact same thing would have happened whenever she told Lucy.

"You know you're so hot when your feisty" he whispered into her ear tickling her.

"Good to know it's a turn on" She smirked, kissing his lips hastily.

"Big time" cupping her small face and deepening the kiss further, "ready to count the new year in?" holding his hand out to her, leading her over to Poppy and Fatboy, Tyler and Whitney joining for the countdown.

**"R&R ARE YOU READY, HAPPY NEW YEAR"**

_"Happy New Year gorgeous"_ Joey lifted Lauren up into his arm, holding her firmly against his body.

_"Happy New Year Joey_" she smiled, connecting their lips once more.


	17. Chapter 17

Change of Events – Chapter 17

Lauren had seen in the New Year with Joey, their friends accepting their relationship a lot quicker than she ever imagined. Life seemed to be going well, except now they faced the challenge of Joey's court case. Although it was likely that Joey would be let of lightly due to his clean record before the crash, the prospect of a harsher sentence still frightened Lauren more than she liked to admit.

"Joey its time to go" Max called up the stairs, glancing down at his watch, they had an hour before it start, enough time to talk with his brief.

"Coming" he called back, sliding on his suit jacket.

"Please can I come" Lauren whimpered, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind, her face snuggling in-between his shoulder blades.

"Baby I could do without the distraction" he replied, turning to face Lauren seeing the tears well up in her eyes.

"Oh, but I want to be there for you" holding on tight to him.

"I know you do but it will be fine, I promise you" kissing the top of her head, unwrapping himself from her hold. "I love you" flashing her his smile as he left for court.

"I love you more" she called back, shutting the bedroom door she sat back on her bed, knowing Joey would completely cloud her thoughts all day, and of course the day was bound to drag.

"How you feeling Joe?" Max broke into conversation as they headed for the court.

"Fine I think, hopefully they will go light on me as it's my first offence" he replied, Uncle Jack's words ringing in his mind giving him a bit of hope.

"I haven't had the chance to say thank you, for doing this for Lauren" Max glanced over to Joey, he simply smiled at the mention of her name.

"She's worth it" he chuckled, looking at his phone screen her picture setting his heart racing, he was doing this to protect the person he loved the most, and he wouldn't think twice about it. If this was what he needed to do to protect Lauren he would do it.

"You know when you're not around all she does it talk about you" Max chuckled, turning into the court to park.

"I guess that's a mutual thing, I can't stop talking about her either" he replied, Max surprised by his honesty. "Right let's do this" straightening his suit jacket, they made their way into the court.

Laurens day as predicted was going dreadfully slow, she had found herself doing housework for once to fill the time, painted her nails, re painted her nails, gone for a walk and had now ended up in The Vic. A large glass of orange juice sat in front of her, secretly wishing it was Vodka. It would have been easy to have one, but she made a promise to quit the alcohol for Joey, he was doing something so major for her, it was time she did something for him in return.

"Lauren?" turning she spotted Alice approaching her, perching up on a stool next to her. Alice glanced at the drink, raising her eyebrows immediately.

"Don't have a bitch fit it's just orange" Lauren muttered, it was going to take time for people to believe her.

"Just checking okay, I care about you" her cousin replied sweetly, hoping she hadn't offended Lauren.

"You heard anything yet?" Alice said, taking a sip of her drink to calm her nerves.

"Nope" she replied popping the 'P' in statement.

"Me neither, he will be okay right?" Alice started biting her nails nervously.

"Al he will be fine promise" repeating Joey's sentiment from earlier, trying to convince herself a little more.

Looking down at her watch, Lauren sighed from then on her and Alice sat in silence, secretly worrying about Joey.

**Only a short chapter tonight sorry guys, I will be wrapping this one up soon, hopefully starting on the sequel to 'Tonight I'm Loving You' :) **

**I also just realised I haven't posted my twitter account name incase anyone wants to follow me although I don't tweet about my stories its just my personal account, like this is my personal space to write my ideas down, so if you do follow me and want to know anything about my stories please PM on here and not on twitter :) alouisematthews **


	18. Chapter 18

Change of Events – Chapter 18

The day finally drew to a close, Lauren still hearing no word from Joey or Max. She began thinking of the worst possible scenario.

"Al he aint coming back" Lauren cried, her older cousin engulfing her into a tight hug, trying to calm down a hysterical Lauren. It was now 8pm and neither had come home, Lauren instantly assuming Joey had gone to prison.

"He will be back" Alice tried to reason with Lauren rubbing her back soothingly.

"Hey what's this all about?" Lauren eyes drifted up seeing Joey standing in the doorway, Max behind him confused as to why Lauren was in tears.

"Babe?" he stepped forward taking her hands in his as she just stared at him, no words leaving her mouth. Without a second thought Lauren slapped him across the face, leaving her vintage sting on his soft cheek, Joey clutching it with one hand, using the other hand to restrain her hands in case she swung for him again.

"What the hell was that for are you mad?" he shouted, his voice rising out of complete shock. He had assumed Lauren would be pleased to see him, stead he received her signature slap across the face.

"YOU HAD ME WAITING ALL DAY I'VE BEEN WORRIED ALL DAY" she screeched in his face, pushing him out the way and running upstairs Joey following her in pursuit, her sudden outburst worrying him.

"Lauren wait" her bedroom door slamming in his face as she leaned against the door, stopping him for opening it. Sighing he slid down the door, hoping she would listen to him.

"Babe, I'm sorry I didn't let you know sooner, I've lost my phone and your dad's ran out of battery, it took a long time as it was all delayed. Then we stopped off at Derek's favourite place -" Lauren opened the door slowly, Joey stood up to meet her eyes that were now swollen and blotchy.

"Why did you go to there?" her voice quiet, borderline whisper.

"I felt like I owed him, after saving us from the crash, I guess I'm just nervous about the funeral, your dad helped me" he sighed, his hand rubbing his forehead. Feeling Lauren's fingers brush across his cheek he couldn't help but lean into her touch like she did with him, it was a natural act of love, something simple yet meant the world between the pair.

"Sorry for slapping you" she whispered, feeling a little embarrassed at her sudden outburst without hearing all the facts.

"It's okay baby" leaning forward so their foreheads rested together.

"So what happened at court?" her eyes flicking up to meet his.

"Got my licence suspended for a year" the wash of relief evident on his face matching that on Laurens.

"I was so scared that you would be taken from me" she admitted, their noses brushing against each others.

"Like id let that happens" he smirked, lifting the mood, titling his head he lowered his lips softly onto hers, deepening the kiss instantly. Lauren reaching up on her tip toes winding her arms around his neck, he suddenly pulled her tight to his body, hearing her moan softly.

"NO FUNNY BUSINESS" Max shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Lauren pulling away from Joey giggled into his chest.

"Want to go to yours so we can do funny business" she suggested, raising her eyebrow cheekily, Joey smirking at her suggestion, he loved it when she was cheeky, showed a completely different side to her no one else got to see just him.

"How can I say no to you" he whispered into her ear, feeling her soft skin flush. Taking her hand he pulled her in front of him heading for the stairs, smacking her bum quickly as they went down, Lauren squealing excitedly at the contact.

"Mum, Dad staying at Joey's, no funny business while I'm gone" she called through, Joey rolling his eyes at her sarcastic comment ushering her out the door. Reaching the bottom step he threw her over his shoulder "JOEY" she screamed, her laugh becoming uncontrollable as he swiftly opened the door, putting her down on her feet as she run for the stairs.

"Catch me if you can old man" she laughed, scrambling up the steps, turning back to see Joey's playful face boring into her own.

"Right that's it" throwing his coat down he leapt for the stairs. Lauren screaming once more as he bounded towards her, scrambling into his room, she jumped onto the bed crawling across to the other side, the bed creating a block between them.

"Out of breath are we babe, its because your old" she giggled, Joey grinning from ear to ear, he loved playful Lauren. Moving swiftly around the bed he grabbed Lauren as she tried to calm over the bed.

"Gotcha" he whispered into her ear, Lauren tried hard to wriggle free from him, failing miserably as his strong arms wrapped firmly around her waist.

"I'll show you out of breath babe" whipping off his trousers, Lauren unbuttoning his shirt with speed pushing the shirt from his shoulders exposing his chiselled chest. Yanking the top over her head she threw it across the room, leaving Joey to undress her, feeling him kiss his way down her body removing the items of clothes as he went. Entwining their fingers, he thrust into her, gaining the satisfying gasp followed by groan from Lauren as he continued to pull in and out of her gaining speed and momentum.

"Fuck babe" he hissed, burying his head into her shoulders, nipping at the skin on her neck.

Wrapping her legs tighter around his waist, letting Joey delve deeper into her, she moaned his name softly over and over again, reaching her peak, shuddering she gasp, feeling breathless. Joey continued to thrust meeting his seconds later. Collapsing down next to her he couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" she giggled resting up on her elbow.

"Looks like your out of breath babe, not so bad for an old man" kissing her cheek tenderly.

"Maybe I should trade you in for a younger model" she suggested jokingly.

"No one could ever satisfy you like I do babe" his cockiness becoming apparent.

"No one could ever satisfy you like I do 'babe'" rolling back on top of him, brushing her core over his erection, Joey biting down on his lip hard.

"True that" he gasped, rolling back over on top taking charge of their second love making.


End file.
